Ceci n'est pas une fiction
by le docteur watson
Summary: " Ceci n'est pas une fiction ", parle de plusieurs sujets variés liés à " Détective Conan " en général ( c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a ni genre, ni personnage particulier, j'ai mis Conan par défaut ), et je donne mon humble avis. Et ce n'est pas un plagiat de " Conférences " de Sylkabe, c'est juste le même principe ! Cinquième sujet : l'arc de Bourbon, inutilement long ?
1. Chapitre 1 : les fictions CoAi

Ceci n'est pas une fiction

Bienvenue dans « Ceci n'est pas une fiction » ! Dans cette...non-fiction, nous allons aborder plusieurs sujets du manga, qu'ils soient basés sur des personnages en particulier, sur les films, l'animé ou les OAV, ou encore comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, sur les fanfictions du manga qui nous intéresse tous, « Détective Conan » ! J'espère que le concept vous plaira ! Et, pour ce premier sujet :

1-Comment écrire une bonne fiction CoAi ( selon moi ) ?

Pour ce premier chapitre, je vais essayer de vous donner une méthode qui permet, selon moi, de réussir à faire une bonne histoire CoAi.

Si vous trouvez que cela ressemble à « Facteurs d'espoirs » de Sylkabe, c'est normal, c'est de là que l'idée m'est venue.

Alors, je ne prends pas la peine de présenter Conan et Ai, je pense que vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi. Mais je devrais peut-être présenter plusieurs personnages dans de futurs sujets.

La romance ConanxAi est un véritable mythe. Beaucoup de fans du manga souhaitent qu'il y ait une romance entre les deux, et affirment que Ai est amoureuse de Conan. Comme appui, ils prennent souvent divers openings, ou le film 4, voire le film 19...Qui ne sont pas canons. Donc ça ne compte pas ( même si, personnellement, j'adore la scène CoAi du film 19 ).

Par contre, il y a plusieurs tomes du manga qui peuvent laisser penser à ça. Le tome 41, par exemple, avec la discussion entre Conan et Yukiko, et, plus tard, ses paroles après la critique de Conan à cause du fait qu'elle est fait sembler de dormir devant Ran. Ou, et peut-être que ça vous serait venu moins facilement à l'esprit...Le tome 31 est, pour moi, l'une des meilleures preuves canoniques du fait que Ai aime Conan ( pas du CoAi, notez bien la différence, j'y reviendrai ). En effet, dans le cinquième chapitre, Ai est victime d'une insolation car elle est restée « sur le bord de la plage sans te baigner et sans bouger ». Le professeur Agasa lui demande pourquoi, et voici le dialogue qui suit :

-Ça m'énervait et j'ai eu envie de fuir...

-Hein ? ( Conan )

-Fuir quoi ? Les requins ? ( Agasa )

-Idiote...Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de requins ici !

-Pas les requins...Les dauphins...Oui...Les princes de la mer...Même les vilains requins qui sortent des profondeurs sombres et glaciales de la mer ne peuvent rien contre eux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les dauphins ne font pas le poids... (Conan )

-Face aux requins, non ? ( Agasa )

Ce dialogue, dans une affaire où les détectives boys et Agasa sont à la mer, peut sembler anodin. Sauf que...Surprise, ils y ont par hasard retrouvés Sonoko...Et Ran. Qui est la première à avoir remarqué l'état de Ai et qui essaye de la faire aller mieux, en allant chercher des glaçons. C'est mon interprétation, mais, vu sous cette angle, ne serait-il pas possible de voir les choses ainsi ? :

les dauphins = Ran

les requins = Ai

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais elle me semble crédible et cohérente.

Après cette entrée en matière, passons au sujet qui nous occupe. Parmi les nombreuses fanfictions de Détective Conan qui existe ( sur ou autre ), il y en a énormément de CoAi. Mais...Et ce, n'est, je le rappelle, que mon avis...Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans la plupart. Non qu'elles soient mauvaises, au contraire, j'en ai en tête qui sont brillamment écrites, mais...Personnellement, je vois une histoire CoAi en trois points, qui sont, dans l'ordre :

-le motif ( ce qui permet la romance )

-le traitement de ce motif

-l'histoire en elle-même

Et c'est le premier point qui me pose problème. Car, au grand dam de nombreux fans ( occidentaux principalement, je le rappelle ), Conan est amoureux de Ran ( et vice-versa ). Ran a de nombreux détracteurs ( dont je ne fais pas partie, je l'apprécie en général autant que Ai, ce qui me permet je pense d'être partial ), et beaucoup préféreraient donc que l'attention de Conan se porte plutôt sur notre chère scientifique rajeunie, à la place d'un « cliché de princesse de contes de fées pleurnicharde ». D'où l'abondance de fan-fictions.

Et l'idée est très louable ! Ce sont des désirs normaux, et la base d'une fanfiction, mais...Pour permettre l'existence d'une fiction CoAi, Ran doit « disparaître ». Autrement dit, Conan ne doit plus être amoureux d'elle, ou inversement.

Et, vous l'avez peut-être compris, et je ne vise personne en disant cela, ces histoires où Conan n'arrive plus à considérer Ran que comme une sœur ou que Ran « en a assez » d'attendre Shinichi me semblent, personnellement, assez incohérentes avec le manga et, même peu crédibles.

Dans cette idée...L'OAV 9, « Étranger dans 10 ans », est un OAV généralement acclamé ( principalement justement par son aspect fanfiction, à mon avis ), et à raison. Et cet OAV ( je ne détaille pas, mais désolé du spoil potentiel ), est l'inverse exact de ces cas de figure.

Mais, dans ce cas...Comment se fait-il que moi, si critique, apprécie de nombreuses fictions CoAi ?

Eh bien, soit elle me plaisent suffisamment, par divers aspects, pour que ce « défaut » ne me dérange pas, soit, et c'est de celles-ci dont nous allons ( enfin ) parler, elles abordent ce couple d'une autre façon.

Pour développer mon propos, je vais donner plusieurs exemples de scénario CoAi qui me plaisent. Et, je le préviens, mes propres fictions CoAi n'entreront pas dans le lot, vous verrez pourquoi.

Je l'ai dit, le problème vient de comment bien faire le premier point : le motif. Ou : Comment se « débarrasser » de Ran ?

Eh bien, il y a, pour moi, quatre ( voire cinq ) cas de figures.

Le premier est assez...Étrange. Pour faire une bonne histoire CoAi malgré l'existence de Ran, il faut... **Ne pas la mentionner**.

exemple : JM ( James Moriarty ? ) a dessiné ce qui est pour moi la ou l'une des meilleures histoires CoAi jamais crées. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire sur l'ancien site du Kudo project, qui l'ont traduit de l'anglais.

Dans cette histoire, l'organisation a été démantelée. Conan et Ai, seuls sur un pont, y repensent. Ai offre alors à Conan l'antidote à l'APTX 4869, en lui disant qu'il va pouvoir retrouver Ran. Et, avant de partir, l'embrasse « pour la première et dernière fois ». En la voyant s'éloigner, Conan repense à tous les moments qu'il a vécus avec elle, et du fait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt de ce qu'il ressentait. Il crie « Ai, stop ! », s'élance derrière elle en lâchant l'antidote, qui passe par-dessus la rambarde du pont, et la rattrape. Il lui dit alors ( c'est de mémoire, pardonnez des erreurs ) : « Après tout ce temps...Après tous ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble...Ce n'était pas pour arriver à détruire l'organisation, mais pour te défendre...Toi... » Et il la prend dans ses bras.

Le « Toi » étant le texte de l'unique bulle de la magnifique dernière page. Et c'est la fin.

Le coup de génie ( à mon sens ) de cette histoire, c'est que déjà, en peu de pages, toute leur relation est résumée, et semble enfin commencer ( alors qu'ils ne s'embrassent même pas, c'est du génie, je vous dis ! ), mais surtout...Elle s'arrête au bon moment. Elle reconnaît que Conan aime ( ou a aimé, cela dépend peut-être des interprétations, même si ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'ai perçu ) Ran, mais qu'il aime Ai...Et elle s'arrête. Ainsi, pas besoin de dire qu'il n'aime plus Ran ou inversement, ou plus généralement de chercher une justification qui permettrait leur relation...Non, c'est inutile, l'histoire s'arrête là. Tout est à l'imagination du lecteur. Je trouve vraiment que c'est du génie. D'ailleurs, quelques one-shots que j'ai lu sur le site ont repris ce système, je crois ( mais je n'ai pas de noms en tête, désolé ).

Deuxième cas de figure : **le ménage à trois**. Je suis personnellement trèèèèèèèèèèès contre ( pas forcément contre l'idée en elle-même, mais pour son application dans le manga ). Même si c'est magnifiquement écrit comme dans une histoire où, là aussi, j'ai oublié le nom, de Claude le noctambule ( quoique...Qu'importe ce qu'il écrit, c'est magnifique, de toute façon ).

Troisième cas, celui qui m'a fait, je pense, écrire ceci : **Ran est morte**.

Exemple : une histoire de Claude le noctambule dont le nom ne me vient pas à l'esprit ( encore ) où, après la mort et l'enterrement de Ran ( tuée par l'organisation, je crois ), Shiho et Shinichi ( ils sont « adultes » dans cet exemple, mais ça peut aussi marcher en tant que Conan et Ai ) ont une discussion qui va permettre à Shinichi de retrouver goût à la vie, et de lancer leur relation. Un très beau texte, où Claude le noctambule montre encore tout son talent.

Deuxième exemple : une histoire ( dont le nom ne me vient toujours pas, vraiment désolé, qui était je crois dans un recueil de drabbles ) où Ran meurt dans un accident de voiture en sauvant la vie de Ai. Elle « revient » sous forme de fantôme et va tenter de préserver Conan et Ai, notamment cette dernière qui s'en veut depuis la mort de Ran. À la fin de l'histoire, elle arrive à amener Conan à l'entrepôt où Ai allait se suicider, et ils repartent ensemble, sous la « bénédiction » de Ran qui souhaite que Conan retrouve l'amour, et Ai également la paix. Et, ensuite, avec le fantôme de Akemi qui l'avait rejoint pour sauver Ai, elles montent au ciel et se transforment en anges, qui veilleront sur Conan et Ai. Peut-être était-ce de DétectiveKessy ? Non, vraiment, j'ai oublié ( après vérification, je ne crois pas, mais bon ? J'updaterai si je trouve la fiction d'origine ). Une très belle histoire que je raconte sans doute mal, entièrement du point de vue de Ran. Pour ceux qui souhaitent la lire, je l'ai lu pour la première fois avant de m'inscrire sur le site, et elle était loin d'être dans les premières pages. Donc elle doit être assez ancienne.

EDIT fait juste avant l'update : il s'agit de « Collision », un one-shot d'un autre maître des fanfictions de « Détective Conan », Dagron !

Enfin, un contre-exemple : « Après », par moi-même. Je ne suis pas satisfait de cette histoire. L'idée est la même mais suit grandement la trame de l'histoire de JM : Ran est morte tuée par l'organisation ( ce qui n'arrive pas dans le chef d'œuvre de JM ), Ai amène l'antidote à Conan, l'embrasse avant de partir, celui-ci se rend compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, la rattrape, fait allusion à divers éléments du manga ou d'histoires analogues, l'embrasse, et « épilogue » ( mon passage préféré de ce one-shot ), et fin. Le principal problème de « Après », c'est que je l'ai écrite pour lire une fiction CoAi que j'aimerai, moi, lire. J'y ai donc appliqué ma propre théorie en tuant Ran. Problème : c'est trop rapide et pas assez traité. Ici, dans ce cas, cela rejoint donc le deuxième point : le traitement du motif. Et ici, c'est mal fait. Peut-être tenterai-je de faire un autre one-shot CoAi, u jour...Qui sait ?

Quatrième cas, lui aussi assez étonnant, peut-être : **Shiho/Ai est morte**.

Ici, un seul exemple, même si je crois que j'en ai oublié un au cours de l'écriture, ce qui m'agace, mais bon : le fabuleux Shinichi face à Shiho » de Melianne ( là, j'ai le nom, je l'ai relu récemment ! ). La première partie est déjà excellente, et décrit très bien une relation entre Shinichi et Shiho. Puis vient la deuxième partie, qui rend le tout encore plus génial. Je ne donne pas plus de détails, mais je suis navré d'avoir spoilé les personnes qui n'ont pas lu cette histoire, et de les avoir empêché d'être aussi surpris que moi lors de ma lecture. Je suis sincèrement navré.

Et je sens que j'oublie un autre exemple...Enfin bref.

Là aussi, un contre-exemple : « Quelque chose qui perce le cœur », là encore par moi-même. Même aujourd'hui, j'aime toujours autant l'idée de base, mais...Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose...Pour m'expliquer, je donne un contre-contre-exemple, légèrement détourné, et désolé pour la publicité, ce n'est pas le but : « Le renouveau », le premier one-shot que j'ai posté sur ce site, qui est un one-shot AkaixJodie, un couple auquel je suis particulièrement attaché, gérait beaucoup mieux l'idée du deuil...Ce contre-contre-exemple marche aussi pour « Après ».

Et, cinquième cas : **autre**. En effet, il existe des cas de fiction CoAi, que j'avais en mémoire mais que j'ai également oublié, qui m'avaient également plu. Je ne peux donc malheureusement pas développer.

Voilà tout pour ce premier sujet de « Ceci n'est pas une fiction » ! Le prochain sera sur Kogoro Mouri, avec sa personnalité, comment il est vu dans le manga, et comment a-t-il évolué au fur et à mesure du manga !

Et, je le répète, ce n'est pas un plagiat de « Facteurs d'espoir » ! Du moins, ce n'est pas le but !

J'espère que le concept vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'évolution de Kogoro Mouri

Désolé pour ce gros retard ( voyages et impossibilité d'écrire oblige ) ! Merci à Yundelis, Claude le noctambule et Pyroptose pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture de ce deuxième sujet, qui porte donc sur...

2-L'évolution de Kogoro Mouri

Ah, Kogoro Mouri...Ce cher Kogoro...Sans aucun doute l'un de mes personnages préférés de tout le manga...L'un des trois personnages principaux du manga avec Shinichi/Conan et Ran ( oui, techniquement, Ran est l'un des trois personnages principaux du manga ). Il est apparu dès le premier tome, dans le deuxième chapitre, « Un détective rajeuni ». C'était le père de Ran, un détective privé, et il était présenté comme un quelqu'un d'alcoolique, sans travail, prétentieux, et stupide. Ah, malgré tout, il a bien changé depuis...Et en bien ! Aujourd'hui, pour ce deuxième sujet de « Ceci n'est pas une fiction », l'évolution de Kogoro Mouri !

Conan s'est installé chez Kogoro pour suivre les conseils d'Agasa, car « chez un détective, il sera facile d'obtenir des informations sur eux » ( eux = les hommes en noir ). Même aujourd'hui, je trouve cela complètement stupide, mais passons. Très vite, Conan l'a aidé à résoudre des affaires, notamment en l'endormant avec une montre somnifère ( dès la première affaire du tome 3, avec la famille Hatamoto ) puis en prenant sa voix avec un nœud papillon transformateur de voix ( inventé par le professeur Agasa, comme la montre d'ailleurs ) pour résoudre l'affaire. Mais pour l'anecdote, la première fois que Conan a pris la voix de Kogoro, dans la dernière affaire du tome 1 ( qui introduit le personnage de Yoko Okino, une chanteuse dont Kogoro est fan ), pour résoudre l'affaire, il a assommé Kogoro ( sans que personne ne le remarque, mais bref ) avec un cendrier ( d'ailleurs, on reparlera de ce cendrier dans un prochain sujet ), et non pas en se servant de sa montre, qu'il n'a obtenu que dans le tome 3. Mais de nos jours, pour résoudre l'affaire, Conan n'endort Kogoro qu'occasionnellement : pour preuve, la dernière affaire complète ( files 966 à 968 ) est une affaire du tome 91. La dernière fois que Conan ait endormi Kogoro date du tome 90. Et auparavant, du tome 88. Et encore auparavant, du tome...81. Cela paraît peut-être peu, mais ça correspond, dans l'ordre croissant, à la file 861 ( conclusion de l'affaire des files 859 à 861 ) – et déjà, en soi, ça ne compte pas vraiment, car c'est Sera qui fait presque tout, donc c'est plutôt la file 855, conclusion de l'affaire « meurtre pour un privé dans un bar », files 853-855 ( tiens, c'est peut-être grâce au rôle de Kogoro que j'ai autant adoré cette affaire... ), qui compte – , puis à la file 927 ( conclusion de l'affaire des files 925 à 927 ), puis à la file 953 ( conclusion de l'affaire des files 951-953 ). Et ce, alors que Kogoro est apparu dans plusieurs affaires entre ces tomes. Donc, même si « Kogoro l'endormi » est « récemment » apparu deux fois dans un « court laps de temps », il n'empêche qu'il apparaît beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, où il apparaissait en général plus d'une fois par tome...Et, d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça que certaines personnes trouvent que « Conan, c'était mieux avant », car ils regrettent le temps des simples affaires avec comme casting Kogoro, Conan et Ran, et occasionnellement Heiji...Mais bref, j'ai déjà digressé beaucoup trop longtemps. Comme je l'ai dit, aujourd'hui, « Kogoro l'endormi » apparaît beaucoup plus rarement qu'auparavant...Et donc, pour résoudre les affaires, Conan les résout de lui-même avec Heiji, de lui-même avec Sera, de lui-même avec les policiers, etc...Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cet article, désolé encore pour ce beaucoup trop long « à propos », mais qui est pourtant nécessaire, et passons à la suite.

Nous venons donc de voir l'évolution du rôle de Kogoro dans l'intrigue du manga et dans les enquêtes en elle-même. Mais n'y a-t-il pas autre chose ? Kogoro lui-même n'a-t-il pas changé ? N'est-il pas un personnage légèrement plus complexe ? Et n'a-t-il pas changé aux yeux des personnages du manga, et notamment peut-être de Conan, mais également à nous, à notre propre perception de ce personnage ?

Il y a pour moins trois points à aborder sur l'évolution de Kogoro en lui-même au fil du manga :

-il est devenu Kogoro l'endormi ( perception des personnages du manga )

-nous avons appris des informations sur lui ( perception de Conan et de nous-mêmes, lecteurs du manga )

-son utilité au fil de l'intrigue

-il est plus intelligent que ce que l'on croyait... ( perception de Conan et de nous-mêmes, lecteurs du manga )

Premier point : dès le tome 1, **Conan s'est servi de Kogoro pour résoudre des enquêtes.** Et il est devenu célèbre à partir, au moins, du tome 4, après l'affaire du musée : en effet, il est à la une du journal. De mémoire, il a été appelé « Kogoro l'endormi » ( ou « Mouri dort » ) au moins avant le tome 12, dans l'affaire sur Sherlock Holmes avec Heiji ( c'est ce que dit Ran à Heiji ). Et, actuellement, dans le manga, c'est un détective extrêmement connu.

Deuxième point : **le personnage de Kogoro est devenu plus « complexe »** , ou du moins, **plus intéressant**. Dès le tome 1, nous apprenons qu'il est un grand fan de la chanteuse Yoko Okino, et surtout qu'il a fait partie de la police. Dans le tome 11, nous découvrons sa femme, la grande avocate Eri Kisaki, l'un de mes personnages préférées du manga. Dans le tome 15, nous apprenons qu'il joue au mah-jong ( on apprendra pus tard qu'il joue également au pachinko ). Il apprécie énormément le café Poirot, on le voit y aller très souvent dans le manga. Il boit beaucoup, nous l'apprenons dans le tome 24 par son médecin, et nous en aurons la preuve de nombreuses fois dans le manga. Dans le tome 37, nous lui découvrons une amie d'enfance, et avons plus de détail sur sa relation avec Eri, ce qui arrivera dans chaque affaire qui les contiendra tous les deux.

Et si je compte les films, je note compte en particulier le film 2, où on apprend qu'il était un excellent tireur, et la raison pour laquelle il s'est séparée de sa femme ( sa cuisine déplorable, le manga nous confirmera cela à de nombreuses reprises, dans le tome 80 par exemple ).

Passons au troisième point, l'un des points les plus importants, **l'utilité de Kogoro dans l'intrigue au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du manga.** Kogoro a en effet trois rôles bien définis :

-u début du manga, donc vers l'arc de Conan et l'arc d'Haibara, Kogoro était le moyen pour Conan d'apprendre des informations sur les hommes en noir. De plus, il se servait de lui pour résoudre les enquêtes, sauf à de rares exceptions, quand il était avec les détectives boys par exemple ( ou quelquefois avec Eri ), ou quand Kogoro était absent ou « impossible à utiliser ». Dans ces cas-là, il se servait de Sonoko, du professeur Agasa, d'Heiji ( dans le tome 12/13, l'affaire de Sherlock Holmes, il l'endort ), ou même de l'inspecteur Yamamura, et les endormait ( sauf dans le cas du professeur Agasa ). Par exemple, dans le tome 12, où apparaît le personnage de Tequila, sans Kogoro, Conan n'aurait pas pu savoir où l'informaticien Nakajima se retrouvait avec les hommes en noir ( le restaurant « le cocktail », qui explosera ensuite ). Donc, à ce stade du manga, Kogoro est utile et même, indispensable.

-ensuite, vers les arcs de Vermouth et de Kir, le manga a évolué, et Conan a rencontré des agents du FBI ( puis de la CIA, mais c'est différent ). De plus, il commençait à être « connu ». Il pouvait donc résoudre certaines enquêtes lui-même avec les policiers, ou avec des agents du FBI, sans que Conan soit là. Et, à partir du tome 35, il a résolu l'enquête avec Heiji sans endormant Kogoro, mais en étant lui-même...Toutefois, il continuait d'endormir Kogoro assez régulièrement. Aussi, maintenant, l'importance de Kogoro est moindre, mais il est toujours utile.

-et maintenant, après l'arc de Bourbon ( tome 59-85 ) et en plein arc de Rum ( tome 91 actuellement ), Conan est au top de sa forme, la traque contre l'organisation avance lentement ( trop, pour certain, on y reviendra dans un prochain sujet ) mais sûrement, il y a des espions infiltrés, les cadavres continuent de pleuvoir partout où Conan passe, bref, tout va bien ...Et, avec une moyenne de trois affaires par tome, Kogoro a été endormi...12 fois. Oui oui, 12 fois. Sur 33 tomes ! Et même s'il n'y avait que deux affaires par tomes ( ce qui est faux, ça n'a dû arriver que deux ou trois fois ), 2 x 33, ça fait 66...Et 12, ce n'est même pas un cinquième de 66. Donc ça reste très peu. Et c'est encore pire avec trois affaires par tomes : 3 x 66 = 198. 198 / 12 = 16, 5, donc même pas un quinzième des affaires...Et inutile de dire que Kogoro apparaît dans au moins trois fois plus d'affaires ! Mais Conan ne se sert pas de lui pour l'endormir...Aussi, malheureusement, Kogoro, tout culte soit-il, est un personnage...Tertiaire. Et ça m'attriste beaucoup de le dire. Cela dit, certaines affaires, comme celles des files 925-927, était un très bon retour aux origines pour moi...Et c'est certainement pourquoi cette m'affaire m'a autant plu.

Et enfin, le quatrième point, le point le plus important peut-être. Pourquoi ? Car pour moi, Kogoro est un personnage dont le blason est à redorer. **Car en effet, malgré tout, il a de lui-même résolu des enquêtes.** Parfois avec l'aide plus ou moins importante de Conan, certes. Mais pas toujours tout de suite, et même quand c'était le cas, il fallait quand même comprendre les indices de Conan !

Et, pour moi, nous avons eu la preuve des capacités de Kogoro au moins 16 fois, que je vais tous citer. Mais avant de commencer, je précise qu'il existe des affaires que Kogoro a résolues en même temps que la police, le plus souvent représentées par les inspecteurs Takagi et Satô. Comme par exemple l'affaire des soupçons de Ran, tomes 46-47, qu'il résout en même temps que la police ( surtout l'inspecteur Maigret ) ; l'affaire du tome 50, les quatre premières files, où un petit garçon est enlevé, où étaient cette fois présent les inspecteurs Takagi et Satô ; et l'affaire du tome 56, les trois premières files, où un écrivain est retrouvé mort empoisonné dans sa chambre fermée à clé, qui se trouvait dans sa main, où étaient présent les mêmes inspecteurs .

Mais elles ne seront pas comptées, car il faut pour moi que les déductions viennent majoritairement de Kogoro lui-même.

Voici donc ma liste :

-tome 1 ( affaire de l'enlèvement ) : grâce à Conan, il a compris que le majordome mentait et que l'enlèvement n'avait pu se dérouler ainsi

-tome 3 ( affaire des Hatamoto ) : il a compris comment le meurtre de M. Hatamoto s'était déroulé, grâce à Conan

-tome 3 ( affaire des jouets ) : il a compris plusieurs choses sur les jouets que recevaient son client, grâce à Conan. Mais dans ce cas, j'admets que c'est un peu « limite » car Conan lui donnait presque les indices « sur un plateau »

-tome 4 ( affaire du musée ) : grâce à Conan, Kogoro a compris quel stratagème le meurtrier avait utilisé pour faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre ( première affaire qu'on attribue vraiment à Kogoro, er qu'il résout presque de lui-même, ou suffisamment pour que je la considère à son crédit )

-tome 9 ( affaire de la réunion d'anciens élèves ) : Kogoro comprend comment l'un de ses amis a réussi à tuer une de ses amies, et quel stratagème le meurtrier a utilisé. Conan a refusé de l'endormir pour lui donner la solution du mystère, et lui a donné uniquement un indice ( suffisamment faible, donc c'est bien Kogoro qui a résolu le mystère selon moi )

-tome 14 ( affaire du magicien ) : grâce aux indices de Conan, Kogoro réussit à résoudre le mystère du meurtre d'un magicien « en chambre close » ( des indices parfois très clairs, d'autres plus obscurs )

-tome 17 ( affaire du serpent de mer ) : sans aucun indice, Kogoro réussit à expliquer l'étrange conduite d'Eri ( ok, là, c'est plus une énigme qu'une enquête, mais ça compte pour moi )

-tome 17 ( affaire des pendules ) : Kogoro résout plusieurs mystères de la mystérieuse maison aux pendules, aidé par Conan ( je pense notamment aux statuettes )

-tome 37 ( affaire de l'amie d'enfance actrice ) : sans aucun indice, Conan résout en partie un mystère, résout le reste grâce à des indices de Conan, et comprend même un détail sur lequel Conan s'était trompé ( donc entièrement à son crédit )

-tome 45 ( affaire du présentateur sportif ) : grâce à un indice de Conan, Kogoro comprend comment un présentateur sportif a monté un alibi pour tuer un ami

-tome 51 ( affaire des mystérieux messages d'enfants ) : Conan aide Kogoro à comprendre ce que signifie les mystérieux messages qu'a reçu Azusa, la serveuse du café Poirot. Mais ici, je pourrais faire la même remarque que pour une affaire du tome 3 : c'est un peu « limite », car Conan lui donnait presque les indices « sur un plateau »

-tome 51 ( affaire « Goro » ) : Conan fait en sorte que la conduite de Goro, le chat d'Eri, aide Kogoro à trouver la réelle signification d'un message qu'a reçu son client

-tome 53 ( limite ) ( affaire de la scie, du clou et du marteau ) : Kogoro arrive à trouver un meurtrier avec l'énigmatique témoignage d'un enfant, grâce aux indices de Conan. Mais ici, non seulement Ran et Eisuke sont là aussi, mais une fois encore, je peux dire « c'est un peu « limite » car Conan lui donnait presque les indices « sur un plateau » »

-tome 62 ( affaire de l'alibi de la judoka ) : seulement grâce à un appel d'Eri, Kogoro arrive à comprendre comment une judoka s'est monté un alibi pour tuer son mari ( sans aucun indice de Conan, donc c'est entièrement à son crédit )

-tome 68 ( affaire de l'anniversaire raté ) : grâce à un indice de Conan, Kogoro résout une affaire de meurtre où était impliqué Eri ( l'indice est évident, mais ça reste à son crédit )

-tome 78 ( affaire du meurtre en chambre close sur un court de tennis ) : grâce à des indices de Conan, il trouve le coupable parmi les trois suspects ( il n'a pas trouvé le stratagème lui-même, mais le coupable et le déroulement du crime, si, donc c'est bien à son crédit )

Et si je compte les films, je pense évidemment au film 9, un film certes peu marquant mais que j'apprécie grâce à l'importance de Kogoro dans le film : il démasque le coupable avant Conan et le confronte aux preuves alors que Conan s'était, au début, trompé sur l'identité du coupable ! Je conseille ce film juste pour ça.

De plus, et je tiens à le rappeler, tout comme Ran, il a plusieurs fois douté de l'identité de Conan, ou s'est au moins rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à son sujet : dans le tome 2, où le visage de Conan lui « dit quelque chose ». Et, surtout, ceci : « Ran était à l'école primaire et avait... ». il a donc bien pensé à Shinichi ( du moins, c'est, vous serez d'accord, très sous-entendu ). Et je citerai également le tome 11 : lors de l'affaire du présentateur de télévision qui s'est formé un alibi pour tuer un « ami » à lui, producteur de télévision, Conan endort Kogoro pour résoudre l'affaire. Alors qu'il a terminé d'exposer ses déductions, Kogoro se réveille brusquement et se rend compte que Conan lui a menti pour l'attirer à l'endroit où il a mené sa déduction, et en plus, il se rappelle qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'endort, Conan est à ses côtés.

Évidemment, c'est moins marqué, moins poussé et moins évident que les fameux soupçons de Ran, mais...Disons que...Bon. Petit hors-sujet. Récapitulons chaque fois que Ran a pensé que Conan = Shinichi :

-tome 3 ( files 7 à 10, affaire des jouets ) : elle pense que Conan est Shinichi parce que ses déductions ressemblent à celles que faisaient Shinichi ( ça paraît dérisoire aujourd'hui, mais c'était acceptable pour l'époque, donc c'est bon ) ; et elle abandonne ses soupçons car Shinichi ( en fait Agasa avec le nœud papillon ) lui parle au téléphone alors que Conan est présent ( même remarque, ça paraît dérisoire aujourd'hui, mais c'était acceptable pour l'époque, donc ça marche )

-tome 14 ( file 1 à 4, affaire du magicien ) :elle pense que Conan est Shinichi parce que le visage de Conan sans ses lunettes est le même que celui de Shinichi jeune sur une photo ( excellente raison, rien à dire ) ; et elle abandonne ses soupçons car Yukiko lui fait croire que c'est parce que Conan est un membre éloigné de la famille, et qu'il connaît Shinichi ( acceptable, un peu léger, mais ça va )

-tome 25/26 ( affaires du retour dangereux ) : Ran pense que Conan est Shinichi parce que...On ne sait pas vraiment, mais à mon avis, c'est en partie parce que Conan a fait du patin à glace parfaitement alors qu'il l'avait nié quelques minutes plus tôt ( vu qu'il n'y a rien de précis, disons que c'est bon ) ; et elle abandonne ses soupçons car elle voit Shinichi et Conan ( en fait Ai déguisé ) en même temps ( excellente raison, rien à dire )

-tome 46/47 ( affaire du téléphone portable ) : Ran pense que Conan est en contact avec Shinichi parce que le portable de Conan a reçu un mail qu'elle a envoyé à l'adresse de Shinichi, puis elle croit que Conan est Shinichi car il fait une déduction sans contacter discrètement Shinichi, alors qu'elle croyait que Conan faisait ainsi pour avoir de telles déductions ( très crédible dans l'affaire elle-même, ça marche ) ; et elle abandonne ses soupçons car Shinichi ( en fait un enregistrement ) lui parle au téléphone alors que Conan est présent ( même raison que dans le tome 3 ou presque, et elle se laisse convaincre alors que les voir ensemble ne lui avait pas suffi ? Non, c'est stupide ! )

Alors que Kogoro, lui, n'a jamais eu des soupçons aussi poussés, ou il a été interrompu ( par Yoko Okino dans le tome 11, justement ) quand il en avait. Donc ça « passe mieux » que pour Ran.

Bref, après tout cela, que pouvons-nous conclure ? Que Kogoro est un personnage intéressant, culte, dont l'utilité a malheureusement diminué dans l'intrigue, mais qui est resté lui-même, toujours aussi abruti mais intelligent et classe quand il le faut ( oui, je suis fan ), bref : vive Kogoro Mouri !

* * *

Voilà tout ! Après ce deuxième sujet de « Ceci n'est pas une fiction » légèrement plus long que le précédent, le prochain sera sans doute plus court...! Il portera sur l'épineux sujet des fanfictions interrompues et abandonnées sur le fandom « Détective Conan » sur ( je me contenterai des fanfictions françaises ), un sujet sur lequel il est bon de lever le voile...

J'espère que ce deuxième sujet vous a plu ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les fanfictions abandonnées

Voilà enfin le troisième sujet ! Merci à Pyroptose, Claude le noctambule, Sylkabe et Ilwynoges pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

3-Les fanfictions abandonnées

Bienvenue à ce troisième sujet de « Ceci n'est pas une fiction » ! Aujourd'hui, alors que une longue fanfiction, « Himitsu », s'est terminée il y a peu de temps, parlons des fanfictions abandonnées !

Sur , on trouve plus de 9900 fanfictions sur « Détective Conan ». Et on y compte...474 fanfictions françaises. Ce qui peut paraître peu. Même si je vous assure que, comparé à d'autres mangas, c'est plus que ça en a l'air...

Parmi ces 474 fanfictions, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, on y compte 198 fanfictions en cours. La question est : parmi toutes ces fanfictions, lesquelles sont abandonnées ? Eh bien, même si le terme « abandonnée ». Donc, parmi toutes ces fanfictions, on compte plusieurs catégories :

\- d'abord, **les fanfictions encore en cours**. Autrement dit, les fictions qui sont updatées « relativement régulièrement ». Je dis « relativement » pour les fictions dont on update au moins un chapitre par mois. Cependant, il y a deux particularités : parfois, un chapitre n'est pas posté durant une longue durée parce que l'auteur sera en impossibilité d'écrire ( dans ce cas-là, il lui arrive souvent de prévenir à l'avance ), et parfois, une fiction d'un auteur est délaissée au profit d'une autre fiction ( ou one-shot ) de l'auteur. Donnons deux exemples : « Reduced », d'Eyto, n'a pas été updatée pendant dix mois, parce que l'auteur se consacrait sur d'autres fictions ( ou one-shot ). et également « Les ailes d'Icare », par moi-même, que je n'ai pas updatée pendant presque trois mois, parce que j'ai d'abord posté une autre fiction, « Ceci n'est que le premier », puis que j'ai posté le premier sujet de « Ceci n'est pas une fiction », et qu'ensuite, je suis parti en vacances, sans la possibilité d'écrire. Ainsi, le nouveau chapitre des « ailes d'Icare » a été posté jeudi dernier seulement. On pourrait appeler ce sous-type de fanfictions les « fanfictions délaissées ». Et je compte dans cette catégorie les fanfictions « en pause », dans le cas où c'est clairement dit.

\- ensuite, et il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que vous croyez, **les fanfictions terminées et les one-shots qui n'ont pas été mis sous le label « Complete ».** Et il y en a plein ! Vraiment plein. Voilà un exemple, le plus frappant. Cherchez les écrits ( vraiment excellents, par ailleurs ! ) de Detective Kessy, et regardez : sur ses 40 fictions, 32 sont sur « Détective Conan ». Sur ces 32, lesquelles sont terminées ? Toutes. Et combien sont marquées « Complete » ? Je compte : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16...16...16...Oui, 16. Autrement dit, la moitié. Cela veut dire que sur les 172 fictions marquées « In progress », 16 sont en fait terminées...Donc le vrai nombre devrait être 166. et là, je ne compte que de nombreuses histoires de DetectiveKessy.

\- puis, il y a ce que j'appellerai **les fictions-chapitres.** Autrement dit, les fictions dont le deuxième chapitre, ou un autre chapitre, a été posté différemment, c'est à dire dans une autre fiction, que le(s) précédent(s) chapitres. Ou alors, une fiction qui a été postée deux fois. Deux exemples : « Conan et Harry » et « Conan et Harry Potter », de zeldadoki, sont en fait la même fiction ( probablement à quelques mots près, cependant ) ; et « reboot temporel perturbant chapitre 1 » et « reboot temporel perturbant chapitre 2 », de huey26, où l'auteur a posté le deuxième chapitre dans une autre fiction que pour le premier chapitre ( mais il a compris son erreur et a posté les chapitres suivants à la suite du chapitre 2 )

\- ensuite, il y a **les drabbles**. Il peut y en avoir plusieurs, et le recueil n'a pas été updaté depuis très longtemps. Les drabbles ne se suivent pas, et le recueil n'est pas marqué « Complete ». Pourtant, à mon sens, ce n'est pas une fanfiction « abandonnée ». À moins qu'un nombre de drabbles étaient prévus à la base et que ce nombre n'a pas été atteint, je ne considère pas que c'est une fic « abandonnée », parce que rien n'est à terminer. Donc même si ce n'est pas marquée en tant que « Complete », ce n'est pas, du moins pour moi, abandonner.

-pour continuer, une catégorie qui n'est pas vraiment une, **les fanfictions occasionnelles**. Je sais que cela ressemble aux « fanfictions délaissées », mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. En effet, je tiens en compte les fanfictions où un chapitre est posté uniquement...Occasionnellement, justement. Cela peut compter une fiction qu'un auteur n'update pas et qu'il se concentre sur d'autres, mais uniquement quand c'est une fiction qui ne nécessite pas forcément de chapitres supplémentaires, notamment parce que c'est un recueil de one-shots, par exemple. Deux exemples : « Recueil d'One-shot » ( justement ) d'Eyto, et « Instinct meurtrier », d'Axterr, un encore meilleur exemple, car, il le dit lui-même, « Je ne suis pas tout à fait auteur (enfin presque) », et il ne publie donc que rarement.

-sixième catégorie : **les fanfictions abandonnées**. C'est ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, en fait, il y en a très peu. Eh oui, car en fait, ce mot est très mal choisi. La plupart des fanfictions dites « abandonnées » sont en fait « interrompues ». Vous voulez des exemples de fanfictions abandonnées ? « Ketsurui », « Black Impact » et « Target », d'Eyto. Pourquoi uniquement celles-ci ? Parce qu'allez dans son profil, et vous verrez qu'il dit qu'elles sont abandonnées. Il le dit. Donc elles sont abandonnées. Il ne faut pas confondre, et beaucoup de personnes le font, les fanfictions abandonnées et...

- **les fanfictions interrompues**. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je les appelle. Et, malheureusement, il y en a beaucoup. La toute première fanfiction française de « Détective Conan » sur , « Heiji et Kazuha Forever », ne compte qu'un seul chapitre et, malgré les reviews, n'a jamais été continuée. Pareil pour « Oiseau de justice », de Dagron ( c'est la suite de « Ce qu'est devenu Conan Edogawa, et vous DEVEZ lire cette fanfiction ), et pour de nombreuses fictions de Claude le noctambule, malheureusement...Au passage, sur cette dernière page des fics « in progress », l'update le plus ancien date du 9 janvier 2004, et le plus récent du 13 septembre 2006..Un très long écart, qui montre deux choses : à l'époque, il y avait beaucoup moins de fanfictions sur « Détective Conan », et qu'en plus, à l'époque, la plupart était terminée ( la plupart des histoires de cette page sont des histoires de DetectiveKessy, vous voyez où je veux en venir...). Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, pour moi, une fanfiction « interrompue » ? C'est une fanfiction qui a été arrêté sans que l'auteur ne donne aucune nouvelle sur cette arrêt. Qu'il continue ou non à écrire d'autres fanfictions ou non, comme c'est le cas pour Claude le noctambule, par exemple. Et maintenant, combien y en a-t-il, à votre avis, de véritables fanfictions interrompues ? Eh bien, après avoir compté, il y en a...Eh bien, tout d'abord, faisons le point. Il y a 172 fanfictions répertoriées comme étant en cours. Et pour compter exactement, j'ai pris plusieurs critères. D'abord, j'ai enlevé toutes les fan-fictions des 3 premières pages, sachant que la dernière fan-fiction de la troisième page date du 17 janvier 2015, ce qui me fait de la marge ( et sachant qu'il y a plein de one-shot dedans, évidemment ). 3 x 25 = 75, 172-75 = 97 fanfictions restantes. Avec tous les recueils de one-shots, ça fait 6 fanfictions en moins, soit 91 fanfictions restantes. Passons à la page 5, où on peut enlever en tout 7 écrits, avec les histoires en pauses, les recueils de one-shots et les one-shots non déclarés comme tels. Reste donc 85 fanfictions. Passons à la page 6 ! Il y a une histoire en fait complètes et des recueils de drabbles ( pour varier ), ça fait 4 fictions en moins, soit 81. Reste la page 7, avec en tout 16 histoires à enlever, c'est-à-dire des histoires terminées de Détective Kesy, un recueil de drabble, et Conan et Harry. Ce qui donc en tout 61 fictions interrompues. Sur 172 histoires, ça fait 100 x 61 / 172 =...36 % en arrondisant à l'excès. Et sur 475, 100 x 61 / 475 = 13 % en arrondissant à l'excès. Eh oui, comme je l'ai dit, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, au final...

-et avant de conclure, huitième catégorie : **autre**. En effet, comme pour les fictions CoAi, j'ai peut-être oublié une catégorie...Et je dois bien le mentionner.

Bien, maintenant, il est enfin temps de conclure. Il y a donc 13 % de fanfictions « Détective Conan » interrompues sur toutes les fanfictions du fandom français, et 36 % de fanfictions interrompues sur les fanfictions en cours du fandom français de « Détective Conan ».

Alors, comme premier constat, c'est en fait peu, ou en tout cas c'est moins élevé que ce que vous pensez peut-être.

Mais, en même temps, c'est trop. Tant de fics prometteuses abandonnées du jour au lendemain...Je trouve ça triste. Mais le pire, sans doute, c'est le manque de nouvelles.

Prenez Claude le noctambule. Comptez combien de fictions il n'a pas terminées. Au moins la moitié, j'imagine ( sans compter les one-shots, bien sûr ). Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un écrivain talentueux comme lui a toujours énormément d'idées qu'il exploite, puis il en a une autre qu'il exploite, puis il les abandonne pour une troisième, puis il a une quatrième idée, et ainsi de suite. Certes, c'est triste de voir tant de fics, originales pour la plupart ( et je pèse mes mots ) arrêtées ! Mais, au moins...Claude n'est pas mort. J'entends par là qu'il est toujours sur le site, à reviewer. Je le sais bien moi-même, il a reviewé plusieurs de mes fics, et même les deux premiers chapitres de la non-fiction que vous êtes en train de lire ! Il est présent. Et prenez drackony, qui a écrit « Heiji et Kazuha forever » ! c'est un premier chapitre prometteur, qui n'a jamais eu de suite, malgré les 13 reviews, et rien d'autre depuis ! Et autre constat : quand il y avait moins d'auteurs, les fics étaient plus souvent achevées. Je ne veux pas du tout dire « c'était mieux avant » ! Juste faire ce constat. C'est notamment depuis 2013 que les « fictions interrompues » se sont multipliées, lors de la troisième phase comme je l'appelle ( première phase : 2004-2006/7, deuxième phase : 2007/2008-2013 ), qui est toujours en cours.

Alors, que conclure ? Que l'imagination est une chose merveilleuse. Mais qu'elle peut disparaître, par la faute de tant de facteurs : manque d'idée, de temps, autre occupation...Et que les fictions interrompues existeront toujours. Alors, je vous dis : essayons de mettre fin au fictions interrompues, mais continuons d'écrire, de faire venir de nouveaux lecteurs, voire de nouveaux auteurs ! Vive Détective Conan, vive les fan-fictions, vive l'imagination !

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce troisième sujet qui a mis du temps à arriver, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus court que les précédents, désolé. Le prochain sujet portera sur les films Détective Conan, et je vous préviens que je vais me faire l'avocat du diable et défendre le film 9 et le film 14, et que vous allez me détester parce que je compte massacrer le film 10...

N'hésitez pas à me détester d'avance dans les commentaires, reviewez si ça vous a plu, ce que j'espère, et on se retrouve j'espère plus tôt pour le prochain sujet ( ou pour un one-shot, peut-être...), et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4 : La longueur de l'arc de Rum

Non, je ne suis pas mort !On se retrouve en bas pour ça ! Désolé pour cette LONGUE absence, je m'explique à la fin !

Merci à Claude le noctambule, Pyroptose et Eyto pour leurs reviews, et bonne lecture !

Et, dernière chose : ATTENTION : gros spoilers pour ceux n'ayant pas lu l'arc en cours ou qui ne sont pas à jour !

4-La longueur de l'arc de Rum

Ah, l'arc de Rum...Passer après un arc tel que l'arc de Bourbon, et sachant qu'en plus c'est probablement l'arc qui précède l'arc d'Ano Kata, et donc ce qui ferait dans ce cas de cet arc l'avant-dernier arc de la série...Quel position difficile.

Avant de commencer mon argumentation, j'ai juste deux choses à dire.

Personnellement, je considère qu'entre chaque arc majeur de Détective Conan, il y a un arc intermédiaire, plus mineur. Par exemple, entre l'arc de Conan et l'arc de Vermouth, l'arc d'Haibara, qui, franchement, n'est qu'une continuation au premier et une introduction au second. - D'ailleurs, aparté : pourquoi certaines personnes renient-elles l'arc du téléphone portable alors que s'il existe, il ferait entre 7 et 8 tomes, soit autant que l'arc d'Haibara, qui en fait 7 ? Enfin bref, je ne comprends pas les fans sur ce genre de choses… - Puis entre l'arc de Vermouth et l'arc de Bourbon, l'arc de Kir, un très bon arc selon moi, qui répond à toutes ses questions ou presque, et a une durée très raisonnable. Et donc, selon cette configuration, l'arc de Rum serait un arc mineur, entre celui de Bourbon et celui d'Ano Kata ( probablement ). Cette précision pourra être utile dans la suite de mon argumentation.

Ensuite, cet arc a commencé en juillet 2014 ( environ ) avec la file 898, juste après Scarlet Showdown, la « confrontation » ( on y reviendra ) qui a conclu l'arc de Bourbon, et est toujours en cours actuellement, avec comme dernière file actuelle, la file 993. Or, cet arc suit l'arc de Bourbon, qui, pour beaucoup, s'était terminé avec le Mystery Train, soit avec la file..824 ( ou 830 si on compte les deux affaires suivantes qui servaient un peu d'« épilogue », on y reviendra aussi ). Soit près de 74 ( ou 68 ) files supplémentaires. Et ces files, pour beaucoup, constituaient le début de l'arc « Serakai », soit un arc centré sur le mystère du personnage de Sera Masumi et de sa famille. Et puis arrive la file 888 et par la suite 5 autres files avant Scarlet Showdowwn qui ont montré que, finalement, à la surprise générale ( même si certains indices le laissaient présager auparavant ), on était toujours dans l'arc de Bourbon. Depuis , ces 74 files sont considérées comme faisant partie de « l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery train » ( cette partie est d'ailleurs largement préférée à la précédente, mais on y reviendra dans la prochaine analyse ). Tout cela pour dire que, au final, l'arc de Rum doit donc gérer trois intrigues :

-l'intrigue de Rum, soit l'intrigue « principale » de cet arc

-l'intrigue de Scotch, qui découle de l'arc de Bourbon

-et l'intrigue de la famille Serakai, qui découle de l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery train

Et c'est là tout le problème de cet arc. Il n'a pas une, mais trois intrigues. Vous ne voyez pas où je veux où je veux en venir ? Vous allez comprendre…

Donc, commençons. Cette argumentation va consister en un classement des différentes affaires de l'arc en différentes catégories, puis qui sera suivi d'un bilan sur les affaires actuelles.

Les différentes catégories sont les suivantes :

1 ) **Les affaires « tramesques »**. Ce sont, par définition, les affaires qui font partie de la trame principale, qui la font avancer ou qui nous apportent des informations utiles ou intéressantes.

2) **Les affaires de romance.** Ce sont les affaires qui se concentrent sur un couple en particulier, et qui ne sont donc pas « inutiles ».

3) **Les affaires « Heiji » et les affaires « Kaito Kid »** , que je mets dans le même groupe. Ce sont, comme leur nom l'indiquent, des affaires avec un de ces deux personnages.

4) **Les affaires potentiellement tramesques.** C'est un groupe très particulier, qui symbolise très bien le problème de l'arc, et, si ce n'est pas encore le cas, vous comprendrez plus tard en quoi elles consistent.

5) Et, enfin, **les autres.** Qui sont donc les affaires...Autres. Les affaires qui n'entrent dans aucune des catégories précédentes.

Donc, après cette longue introduction, commençons, et analysons toutes les affaires, une par une !

Tout d'abord, la file 898. C'est l'affaire qui introduit l'arc de Rum et le personnage de Rum. C'est donc, logiquement, une affaire tramesque.

Ensuite, les files 899 à 902, une major case, l'affaire de la rançon de shogi. Une affaire qui me plaît beaucoup et qui est basée sur le personnage de Shukichi Haneda, un personnage dont l'importance a augmenté par la suite, mais cela reste avant tout une affaire de romance, sur la relation entre Shukichi Haneda et Yumi Miyamoto ( soit le quatrième couple des policiers, on parlera d'un autre plus tard ).

Les files 903-905, l'affaire du meurtre dans la piscine. C'est une sympathique affaire avec Sera Masumi qui nous donne plusieurs informations sur ce personnage et sur la « petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine ». c'est donc une affaire tramesque.

Les files 906-908, l'affaire de la gentille dame ( une affaire que je trouve bien sans plus ), apporte plusieurs informations sur le personnage de Rum. C'est donc une affaire tramesque.

Les files 909 à 912, l'affaire du Kamaitachi ( première affaire de la trilogie des monstres, j'y reviendrai, et très bonne affaire qui plus est ), est une major case avec Heiji. Donc...C'est une affaire avec Heiji.

Ensuite, les files 913 à 917, l'affaire du kawanajima. L'une de mes affaires préférées de l'arc et peut-être même du manga. Alors...Dans quelle catégorie classer cette affaire ? À première vue, avec les affaires potentiellement tramesques. Car oui, l'introduction du personnage ne rend pas forcément ce chapitre tramesque, et pour l'instant Kuroda, même si je l'aime bien, n'a servi à rien dans la trame principale. Mais étant donné qu'on retrouve Yamato, et qu'il était assez nécessaire de le faire apparaître dans l'arc vu la description de Rum, je classe cette affaire avec les affaires tramesques ( oui, peut-être que je triche un peu parce que j'adore cette affaire et les différents membres de la police de Nagano, mais quand même ).

Les files 918-920, l'affaire du blog. J'aime bien cette affaire, ce qui est étrange pour une affaire à un suspect qui me laissent indifférents la plupart du temps, et même si c'est le premier retour inutile de Sakurako. Où la classer ? Eh bien, c'est, comme l'affaire de la gentille dame, une affaire avec les détectives boys, mais je ne considère pas cela comme une catégorie. Je la classe dans les affaires tramesques car elle fait revenir Kuroda, ce qui n'est pas un argument en soi, mais le fait remplacer Matsumoto, ce qui change le statu quo, et rend cette affaire utile ( et oui, peut-être que je triche à nouveau à cause de ma relative sympathie pour cette affaire ).

Les files 921 à 924, Ran [ Girl ] et Shinichi [ Boy]. Une affaire très attendue, surtout après la longue pause d'Aoyama après ses problèmes de santé. Cette affaire a beaucoup plu, et à raison selon moi. Et ai-je besoin de préciser à quelle catégorie d'affaire celle-ci appartient ? C'est une affaire de romance par excellence.

Ensuite, les files 925-927, l'affaire du « big couple ». La première affaire de l'arc de Rum techniquement...Complètement inutile. Oh, je l'adore ! Une affaire old-school avec l'ancien casting, Kogoro et Haibara associés, le retour de Kogoro l'endormi ( voir « L'évolution de Kogoro Mouri » )...Bref, j'adore cette affaire. Mais techniquement, elle est complètement inutile. Donc je la mets dans les affaires « autres ».

Les files 928-930, l'affaire de l'étrange client du restaurant de ramens. Une affaire très mystérieuse et donc appréciable, mais également tramesque, que ce soit par la presque-révélation de l'identité du second frère de Masumi, et par la découverte d'une information sur « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » ( qui a ravi le fan de Sherlock Holmes que je suis ). Donc une affaire tramesque de plus, une !

Les files 931 à 935, le deuxième volet de la trilogie des monstres, consacré cette fois aux zombies. Une excellente affaire avec Heiji, donc...Une affaire avec Heiji.

Les files 936 à 938, l'affaire du girl band. Une affaire tramesque très agréable, cette fois plus lié à l'intrigue de Scotch qu'à l'intrigue de la famille Serakai.

Puis a suivi l'affaire des témoignages contradictoires au centre commercial, les files 939 à 941. une excellente affaire avec les détectives boys, rendue tramesque par l'apparence de la ressemblance entre « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine » et Haibara ( dont, franchement, je m'étais rendue compte bien avant )...Donc une affaire tramesque.

Puis a commencé une série de quatre affaires, la première période de vide de l'arc de Rum selon moi. Pas des affaires inutiles, au contraire, et je prends même beaucoup de plaisir à les relire actuellement, mais qui m'ont assez ennuyé à la première lecture ( même si une un peu moins )...C'est selon moi car ce sont des affaires de tomes, pas des affaires dont on attend un chapitre chaque semaine.

On a donc d'abord l'affaire de la difficile affaire de Chiba ( files 942-944 ), une enquête très étrange avec des extraterrestres, mais très sympathique à la relecture. Malgré l'analyse de Conan en mileu de première file sur « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine », je ne la considère pas comme une affaire tramesque, et je la classe donc comme une affaire de romance, car elle marque le retour du personnellement très mignon couple Chiba-Naeko Miike, le troisième couple policier.

Ensuite, l'affaire du code du gestionnaire ( files 945-947 ). Une finalement très sympathique affaire, qui marque le retour du quatrième couple de policiers, Shukichi Haneda et Yumi Miyamoto. Donc à nouveau une affaire de romance.

L'affaire qui suit est pour moi la meilleure de ce léger « passage à vide » ( qui, je le répète n'en est pas vraiment un après relecture ), est l'affaire des ciseaux serrés, qui s'étend de la file 948 à la file 950. C'est une affaire tramesque sur le personnage de Koji Haneda, introduit à la fin de l'affaire précédente, et qui comporte le personnage d'Akai et de nouvelles informations sur Rum. Donc une affaire tramesque. Et, petit aparté pour les connaisseurs qui possède tous les tomes : relisez attentivement le tome 18…

Dernière affaire de cette série, l'affaire « Détective dans l'âme », files 951-953. Une affaire que je trouve assez décevante mais qui reste agréable sur certains aspects. C'est une affaire tramesque, sur la lignée de l'affaire précédente, et qui utilise habilement « la petite sœur de l'extérieur du domaine ».

Ah, on en arrive à une magnifique major case ! Files 954 à 957, l'affaire de la punition de la trahison…Rempli de révélations, de surprises et de scènes géniales en ce qui me concerne ( rien que le fait que ce soit une major case m'a surpris, ou encore l'identité du coupable ). C'est évidemment une affaire tramesque, basé cette fois-ci sur l'intrigue de Rum.

Files 958-962, le troisième volet de la trilogie des montres, l'affaire de la nue du village Yadori. Une excellente affaire avec Heiji, donc...Une affaire avec Heiji.

Ensuite, l'affaire de la pierre de lune et du voleur, files 963 à 965. Le retour de Kaito Kid après presque 100 files, quand même ! Donc ça fait du bien. En elle-même, l'affaire est sympathique, même si elle suit le schéma des affaires avec Kaito Kid post-affaire de la téléportation ( j'y reviendrai peut-être un jour ). Il y a Kaito Kid, donc...Quatrième catégorie d'affaires.

Et on arrive au principal problème de l'arc de Rum depuis quelques files avec l'affaire suivante…

L'affaire du bâton de Plutarque, files 966-968, qui introduit le personnage de Wasaka Rumi. Déjà, j'espère que ce n'est pas Rum, car un personnage qu'on nous montre noir sur blanc comme étant louche ne peut être Rum ! Au moins, les deux autres, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Quant à l'affaire en elle-même, elle est potentiellement tramesque, c'est-à-dire qu'elle sera peut-être utile à la trame, mais que pour l'instant, non...Et c'est là tout le problème de les affaires de ce type. Si elle est tramesque, et elle le deviendra probablement, elle suivra sans doute l'intrigue de Rum...Mais ce n'est pas encore certain, d'où le potentiellement tramesque.

Ensuite, files 969-971, l'affaire du témoignage laissé par les doigts. Ah, une excellente affaire en ce qui me concerne. La dernière pendant un bon moment selon moi, ou presque...Et en plus, c'est une affaire tramesque, qui suit l'intrigue de la famille Serakai ( sérieusement, le coup de la batte très fine… On aurait tous dû comprendre ! ).

Et maintenant, on passe à, et je pense que beaucoup ne seront pas d'accord avec moi, la deuxième période de creux de cet arc.

On commence avec l'affaire de la rencontre dans les vagues, files 972-974. Affaire attendue depuis plus d'une centaine de files, et une affaire tramesque qui plus est, elle m'a pourtant beaucoup déçu, notamment par sa conclusion. Pourtant, l'enquête en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise...Même si j'aurais pas choisi ce suspect-là. C'est surtout que...Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est juste moi qui en attendais plus...Et puis, rien que la réaction de Conan en apprenant qui est le second frère...Je m'attendais plus de surprise...Ou alors, il le savait déjà, comme le suggère l'affaire des files 928-930 ? c'est possible, mais quand même...Il manque un dialogue, si c'est le cas, je trouve...Peut-être un simple « comme je l'avais supposé ! » ! Mais non, rien...Donc voilà, j'ai été déçu par cette affaire.

Ensuite, l'affaire du détective Eddoko. Une bonne affaire un peu à l'ancienne, avec un certain côté old school...D'ailleurs, elle respecte le schéma des trois suspects classiques : le « jeune délinquant », l'employé modèle, et la femme ( schéma classique quand il y a trois suspects de sexes différents, sinon ça diffère légèrement ). Mais voilà, elle m'a déçu aussi...Par l'identité du coupable d'une part ( sérieusement...Ce suspect-là ? Moi qui m'était fait toutes des théories sur la victime…), mais aussi par le personnage introduit. En soi, je trouve que c'est un bon suspect, mais : 1) si Rum a ce caractère dans la vie de tous les jours, je ne promets rien sur ce que je ferai ; 2) si l'homme en noir est encore le troisième suspect sur trois, Gosho se répète ! Donc voilà, une affaire assez décevante en ce qui me concerne. Et cela fait donc une affaire potentiellement tramesque de plus.

Puis l'affaire des compteurs à zéro, files 978 à 980. C'est la meilleure affaire de ce passage à vide en ce qui me concerne. Pourtant, elle fait revenir Wasaka Rumi. Mais honnêtement, la première affaire avec ce personnage est je pense la moins bonne des trois, et les deux affaires suivantes sont vraiment très bonnes...Mais bref, revenons à cette affaire. Assez bonne affaire à un suspect, et avec une plutôt bonne utilisation de Wasaka Rumi. Donc c'est une nouvelle affaire potentiellement tramesque.

Puis est venu l'étrange affaire qu'est l'affaire du crime au café Poirot, de la file 981 à la file 983. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Le casting est top : Conan, Heiji, Amuro, un mystérieux personnage, et Sera est absente pour une fois ! Alors quoi ? Eh bien je crois que c'est l'une des affaires de tout Détective Conan où je me suis le plus moqué de l'identité du coupable. Et c'est un problème. Ce qui fait donc de cette affaire l'une des plus anecdotiques avec Heiji, avec par exemple celle du tome 66. Cette affaire, pas vraiment mauvaise mais malgré tout assez décevante, est finalement, une affaire...De romance. Et en même temps avec Heiji.

L'affaire qui a suivi est l'affaire de l'enlèvement d'Eri Kisaki, de la file 984 à la file 986. C'est une affaire de romance, qui met en avant un de mes couples préférés, et pourtant, j'ai également été déçu. l'enquête en elle-même est bien et met en avant les capacités de Conan, mais aussi celle d'Eri, de Ran et, bien sûr, de Kogoro. Malheureusement, elle m'a déçu car...Elle ne sert à rien...Elle était prometteuse, mais au final, voilà...Donc l'affaire, une affaire de romance, reste sympathique, mais assez décevante…

Et on sort de ce long passage à vide ( notamment à cause des pauses de Gosho ). Enfin !

Et on repart très bien avec l'affaire « tout feu tout flamme » ( files 985-987 ), la troisième et actuellement dernière affaire avec Wasaka Rumi, mais c'est également l'affaire qui marque le retour du superintendant Kuroda, après près de 70 files ! Ouais ! C'est une bonne affaire bien menée avec une bonne enquête ( même si je trouve que l'un des suspects ressemble beaucoup au coupable de l'affaire du Kawanakajima, mais c'est un détail ). Le mystère autour de Wasaka Rumi se développe, c'est prometteur. Bref, c'est du tout bon pour moi, et c'est une affaire...Potentiellement tramesque. Eh oui, je l'aime beaucoup, mais malgré ça, le personnage de Rumi, ou même celui de Kuroda, ne sont pas encore réellement utiles à la trame...D'où sa place dans cette catégorie.

On arrive la dernière affaire complète à l'heure où j'écris : l'affaire de meurtre au tournoi de kendô, files 990-993. Une étonnante major case dans la mesure où je croyais que, comme la précédente affaire avec Heiji, elle ne durerait que trois chapitres. Donc rien que ça m'a surpris, et dans le bon sens. Quant à l'affaire en elle-même, qui marque apparemment les trente ans de dessins de Gosho, elle est très bien, et fait revenir intelligemment plusieurs personnages. Donc que du bon en ce qui me concerne pour cette affaire avec Heiji ( qui est en même temps une affaire de romance ), surtout qu'elle est liée à l'affaire suivante…

L'affaire actuelle, composé des files 994 à 996 normalement, appelé « Sur les traces de Ran ». Pour l'instant une bonne affaire avec une enquête intrigante, avec un excellent deuxième chapitre ( non, sincèrement, j'ai trouvé cette file véritablement excellente, elle alterne très bien entre les différents personnages, et la fin est terrible ! ). Donc à priori, tout s'annonce sous les meilleures auspices pour la suivante, même si...En fait, il y a bien une chose qui m'inquiète, à tort j'espère. L'affaire du détective Eddoko, que j'ai abordé plus tôt, était décevante car sa file de conclusion l'était...Et, même si j'ai confiance, j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas pour cette affaire-ci. Qui est donc une affaire potentiellement tramesque, potentiellement de romance, ou potentiellement potentiellement tramesque ( oui, il faut suivre, désolé… ).

Et maintenant, faisons le point grâce à un tableau récapitulatif. Mais le site ne l'accepte pas, donc on va faire différemment.

Affaires « tramesques »  


-Scarlet Showdown-Epilogue

( file 898 )

-Meurtre dans la piscine ( files 903-905 )

-La gentille dame ( files 906-908 )

-La bataille du kawanajima ( files 913-917 )

-Le blog ( files 918-920 )

-L'étrange client du restaurant de ramens ( files 928-930 )

-Girls Band ( files 936-938 )

-Les témoignages contradictoires au centre commercial ( files 939-941 )

-Les ciseaux serrés ( files 948-950 )

-Détective dans l'âme ( files 951-953 )

-La punition de la trahison ( files 954-957 )

-Le témoignage laissé par les doigts ( files 969-971 )

-Rencontre dans les vagues ( files 972-974 )

-Sur les traces de Ran ( files 994-996 ) ?

Affaires de romance  


-Une rançon de shogi ( files 899 à 902 )

-Ran [ Girl ] et Shinichi [ Boy] ( files 921-924 )

-La difficile affaire de Chiba ( files 942-944 )

-Le code du gestionnaire ( files 945-947 )

-Café Poirot, lieu du crime ( files 981-983 )

-L'enlèvement d'Eri Kisaki ( files 984-986 )

-Meurtre au tournoi de kendô ( files 990-993 )

-Sur les traces de Ran ( files 994-996 ) ?

Affaire « Heiji » et affaires « Kaito Kid »  


-Le Kamaitachi ( files 909-912 )

-The Walking dead ( files 931-935 )

-La nue du village Yadori ( files 958-962 )

-La pierre de lune et le voleur ( files 963-965 )

-Café Poirot, lieu du crime ( files 981-983 )

-Meurtre au tournoi de kendô ( files 990-993 )

Affaires potentiellement « tramesques »

-Le bâton de Plutarque ( files 966-968 )

-Le détective Eddoko ( files 975-977 )

-Les compteurs à zéro ( files 978-980 )

-« Tout feu tout flamme » ( files 985-987 )

-Sur les traces de Ran ( files 994-996 ) ?

Affaires dites « autres »  


-Un big couple est né ! ( files 925-927 )

Alors, quel bilan peut-on tirer de ce tableau ( qui n'en est plus un ) ? Vous noterez déjà deux choses :

-les deux dernières affaires avec Heiji sont dans deux colonnes ( maintenant deux parties ), car elles entrent dans deux catégories

-l'affaire Sur les traces de Ran ( files 994-996 ) est dans trois colonnes ( ( maintenant trois parties ), car je ne peux pas vraiment la classer dans une catégorie pour le moment.

Et autre remarque : pour moi, l'affaire du témoignage laissé par les doigts ( files 969-971 ) ; du meurtre au tournoi de kendô ( files 990-993 ) et l'affaire « Sur les traces de Ran » ( files 994-996 ) , et voire même l'affaire du code du gestionnaire ( files 945-947 ) du gestionnaire sont ce que j'appellerai des affaires « introductrices », car elles contiennent un élément qui sert à...Introduire ( justement ), l'affaire suivante. J'ai tenu à le préciser.

Donc après ces digressions, la question se repose : quel bilan peut-on tirer de ce tableau ? Eh bien, à mon sens, plusieurs éléments très significatifs.

Tout d'abord, les personnes qui se plaignent de la lenteur de l'avancée de la trame sont dans l'erreur : sur 31 affaires ( sauf erreur de ma part ), probablement 15 sont tramesques, donc presque la moitié ! Cela souligne bien l'accélération probable de la trame.

Ensuite, pour ceux qui se plaignent des affaires inutiles, eh bien...Techniquement, selon mes critères, je n'en vois qu'une, l'affaire « Un big couple est né ! » ( files 925-927 )...Et encore, j'adore cette affaire old school, donc je n'accepterai pas qu'on la critique...Mais bref.

En outre, on note un certain nombre d'affaires de romance, ce qui laisse supposer des changements dans les couples actuels, notamment pour le HeijixKazuha ( même si Gosho, ce sadique, s'arrange pour reculer l'échéance à chaque file avec eux )...

Quatrièmement, il y a exactement au moins 4 affaires potentiellement tramesques pour le moment ( si on exclut « Sur les traces de Ran », dont l'appartenance à telle catégorie est incertaine ), et elles datent tous d'après la moitié des files de cet arc pour le moment, ce qui laisse à suggérer un certain nombre de files assez anodines depuis presque un an, ce qui est problématique...Un problème aggravé par les pauses de Gosho qui, mathématiquement, diminue le nombre d'affaires…De plus, même les affaires non potentiellement tramesques depuis, disons, « Rencontre dans les vagues », étaient toutes assez dispensables...

Enfin, ce problème semble disparaître dans les dernières affaires, qui semblent annoncer un redémarrage de la trame, ce que j'espère...Même « Tout feu tout flamme », dernière affaire certifiée potentiellement tramesque en date, promettait beaucoup de choses. Donc je suis confiant, et j'espère l'être à raison.

Donc au final, pour l'instant, que peut conclure de l'arc de Rum ?

Eh bien, pour cela, petit retour en arrière. Je disais au début que « entre chaque arc majeur de Détective Conan, il y a un arc intermédiaire, plus mineur » et donc que, « selon cette configuration, l'arc de Rum serait un arc mineur, entre celui de Bourbon et celui d'Ano Kata ( probablement ) ». j'ai dit à ce moment que cela allait être utile un peu plus tard, eh bien ça va l'être maintenant.

J'avais également dit que, pour moi, l'arc de Rum devait gérer trois intrigues : « l'intrigue de Rum, soit l'intrigue « principale » de cet arc ; l'intrigue de Scotch, qui découle de l'arc de Bourbon ; et l'intrigue de la famille Serakai, qui découle de l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery train », et que c'était « tout le problème de cet arc », qui n'avait « pas une, mais trois intrigues ». Et j'avais dit que si vous ne voyiez pas où je voulais en venir, vous alliez comprendre. Eh bien, vous allez comprendre maintenant ( en tout cas, j'espère ).

J'ai dit que cet arc contenait beaucoup d'affaires tramesques, et c'est vrai. Le problème, c'est que comme l'arc de Rum suit l'arc de Bourbon, il doit combler les trous laissés par ce dernier. Parfois c'est super et ça s'intègre très bien dans cet arc, comme Girls band ou l'affaire de la punition de la trahison, parfois, comme pour Détective dans l'âme, car on espérait une enquête sur Rum, mais finalement non...Et c'est gênant, car même si on se doute que l'intrigue de Rum et l'intrigue de la famille Serakai sont étroitement liées, pour l'instant, malgré quelques allusions, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. De fait, on peut supprimer toutes les affaires avec Sera que ce n'est pas réellement gênant pour l'arc en cours.

On voit donc que si cet arc exploite très bien l'intrigue de Scotch, l'intrigue de la famille Serakai reste loin d'être parfaitement exploitée, comme c'était déjà le cas dans l'arc de Boubon post Mystery-train.

Quant l'intrigue de Rum en elle-même, techniquement, si on excepte la file 898, elle a été abordée dans :

-la gentille dame ( files 906-908 ), qui commence l'intrigue et donne des informations sur ce nouveau homme en noir, c'est donc une affaire esssentielle

-la bataille du kawanajima ( files 913-917 ) car Kansuke Yamato est présent, ce qui ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue mais était une file nécessaire car il fallait, vu la description de Rum, aborder le cas de Yamato

-les ciseaux serrés ( files 948-950 ), véritable mine d'informations sur Rum, donc une affaire indispensable

\- et Détective dans l'âme ( files 951-953 ) et La punition de la trahison ( files 954-957 ), que je mets ensemble car même si elles contiennent des recherches sur Rum, elles ne contiennent pas, si ma mémoire ne me trahit pas, de nouvelles informations.

Et depuis, rien. Et même si Rum se révèle être l'un des trois suspects apparaissant dans les affaires potentiellement tramesques, il n'en reste pas moins que le nom de Rum n'est jamais vraiment relié à eux ( même Wasaka, ce qui est étrange étant donné son nom ), sauf un peu Kuroda.

J'ai donc l'impression d'être dans la place des lecteurs de l'arc de Bourbon avant le nocturne des détectives : plein de personnages intrigants, mais techniquement inutiles pour l'instant...Ayant lu cet arc en tomes, je ne peux pas juger ce que ressentait les fans avant cette affaire, mais je le suppose...Et les comprend mieux.

Au final, l'arc de Rum est un arc très complexe. Très doué sur certains points et imparfaits sur d'autres, il a pour l'heure besoin d'un retour de Rum dans la trame, pour sortir définitivement de ce passage vide qui a duré presque un an. Gosho, je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas!

Et si tu lis ce message, pitié : invente un autre suspect pour Rum. S'il te plaît.

* * *

Voilà la fin ce ce nouveau sujet ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Navré pour cette longue attente, du à un manque de temps et, surtout, à une grosse baisse de motivation suite au manque de retour sur mon dernier one-shot qui m'avait demandé beaucoup de temps et, surtout, à cause de la perte de tous mes écrits, depuis des années à cause d'un problème de disque dur...Donc désormais, je ne peux en lire quelques-uns que sur …

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le sujet n'est pas celui que j'avais annoncé, j'ai préféré changer mes plans.

Mais bref, vous n'étiez pas pour lire mes soucis. Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviewez si c'est le cas, et à la prochaine, j'espère dans moins longtemps !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Arc de Bourbon, trop long ?

Et voilà, un nouveau sujet, qui m'aura pris du temps ! Plus de 17 000 mots !

Merci à Pyroptose pour sa review, et bonne lecture !

Et, dernière chose : ATTENTION : gros spoilers pour ceux n'ayant pas lu terminé l'arc de Bourbon !

Sujet 5 : L'arc de Bourbon: inutilement long ?

Avant de passer au sujet en lui-même, voici un petit complément que j'estime nécessaire, au sujet précédent, dont j'ai eu l'idée en envoyant un message à Eyto. Pour le résumer, j'y donne un avis plus personnel sur ces aspects de l'arc, et j'y aborde un problème essentiel de l'arc selon moi, dont je n'avais pas parlé la première fois.

Il m'a fait une remarque que j'ai trouvé vraiment très intéressante, celle-ci : « Je trouve que l'arc Rum est exécrable au plus haut point... excepté les affaires "...Suivaient quelques exemples d' je l'ai dit, c'est une remarque vraiment intéressante. En effet, je l'ai dit, l'arc de Rum a plusieurs trames, et les gère mal. Indépendamment, elles sont convaincantes, mais mises ensemble, elles peuvent donner à l'arc de Rum un côté relativement « fourre-tout ». Cela dit, pour moi, c'est en grande partie de la faute de l'arc de Bourbon, et surtout du personnage de Sera, qui a introduit une intrigue parallèle techniquement toujours inutile pour l'instant…

De plus, même certains personnages qui devraient être intéressants ne le sont pas réellement...Par exemple, du peu qu'on a vu, j'aime beaucoup Kuroda ( il n'aurait pas été le premier suspect, il aurait pu être Rum sans problème pour moi ). Par contre, pour l'instant, je déteste Rumi. L'affaire qui l'a introduite est pour moi l'une des pires de l'arc, et je n'aime pas l'idée de la rendre louche immédiatement. Cela dit, je l'apprécierais beaucoup s'il s'avérait que c'est Asaca...J'aime beaucoup cette théorie et je la trouve même logique...Même si cela signifierait que Asaca n'est pas Rum, ce qui ne me dérangerait pas personnellement.  
Mais tandis qu'on voit ces personnages et suspects potentiels, Rum est techniquement inexistant, mais c'est comme dans le début de l'arc de Bourbon...Ça ne me gênerait pas si les personnages de Rumi et de Wakita ( faites que ce ne soit pas Rum ) n'existaient pas...Et le pire, c'est qu'il suffirait d'une page type dernière page du Nocturne des Détectives pour que ça ne me gêne plus du tout...À voir dans la suite de l'arc.  
Mais il y a un autre problème. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, la file 898 est parue environ en juillet 2014, soit environ trois ans. Vu le contenu de l'arc pour l'instant, on pourrait presque considérer que c'était « trois ans de vide ». Mais le problème, c'est qu'on est loin d'avoir eu trois ans ininterrompus...D'abord avec des soucis de santé de Gosho vers la file 920, mais surtout à cause des très longues pauses ( parfois trois semaines ) qu'il marque à la fin d'une affaire, voire pendant ( durant l'affaire du message laissé par les doigts ou celle du tournoi de kendô )...Ce qui réduit considérablement le nombre de chapitres, et allonge la durée de l'arc de Rum sans qu'il n'y ait de contenu...Et le pire, c'est que ces pauses ont commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an, après la file...965 ! Soit juste pour l'affaire du bâton de Plutarque, qui marquait l'arrivée de Rumi, et donc quand l'arc est devenu moins intéressant pour moi ! Donc ces pauses ont vraiment eu lieu au mauvais moment pour moi...Et puis, c'était d'abord une semaine, puis une ou deux à partir de la file 983, puis trois à partir de la file 996 ! Donc bref, trop de pauses, mais surtout au mauvais moment, et dans le mauvais arc.

Alors au final, si on devait classer l'arc en plusieurs phases, ça donnerait quoi ?

-1ere phase, de la file 898 ( Scarlet Showdown-Epilogue ) jusqu'à la file 912( fin de l'affaire du Kamaitachi ) : la phase d'introduction, qui présente différentes intrigues de l'arc ( Shukichi x Yumi, Sera et la gamine, Rum, Heiji et Kazuha )

-2ème phase, de la file 913 ( début de l'affaire de la bataille du kawanajima ) à la file 935 ( fin de l'affaire « The Walking dead » ) : une phase remplie d'affaires diverses, majoritairement excellentes, avec la parenthèse Ran [ Girl ] et Shinichi [ Boy], qui poursuit les pistes amorcées dans l'introduction.

-3ème phase, de la file 936 ( début de l'affaire Girls Band ) jusqu'à la file 957 ( fin de l'affaire de la punition de la trahison ) : clairement l'apogée de l'arc de Rum pour l'instant. Si on oublie la mauvaise idée de Gosho de mettre à la suite deux affaires de romance ( ce qui fait que je comprends qu'on puisse trouver le tome 89 décevant ), cette phase est bourrée d'informations importantes sur la trame, que ce soit lié à Bourbon, à Rum, à Sera…

-4ème phase, de la file 958 ( début de l'affaire de la nue ) jusqu'à la file 974 ( fin de l'affaire « Rencontre dans les vagues » : une phase de transition, remplie de très bonnes affaires voire d'excellentes ( l'affaire de la nue ), et d'affaires qu'on ne peut pas considérer comme inutiles, sans tenir compte de leur qualité ( n'est-ce pas, l'affaire du bâton de Plutarque ? )

-5ème phase, de la file 975 ( début de l'affaire du détective Eddoko ) à la file 989 ( fin de l'affaire « Tout feu tout flamme » ) : clairement le déclin de l'arc de Rum, uniquement remplie d'affaires dont on pouvait se passer ou peu intéressantes, mêmes si elles auront peut-être leur utilité plus tard.

-6ème phase, de la file 990 ( début de l'affaire du meurtre au tournoi de kendô ) à...La file 1004, la fin du voyage cramoisi, l'affaire actuelle ? Ce serait logique car toute les affaires depuis la file 990 conduisaient à cette affaire. Et ensuite, ce serait ( j'espère ) le retour de la trame ! À moins qu'il n'y ait une affaire avec Kid ou Heiji, pourquoi pas ? Enfin bon, on verra ! Mais si la trame revient, espérons que ce sera pour un bon moment, et donc que ça marquera le début de la 7ème phase !

Voilà pour ce ( beaucoup trop long ) complément, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Maintenant, passons à la suite !

* * *

Donc, passons à l'arc précédent. L'arc de Bourbon...Sans doute l'un des arcs les plus controversés de la série.

Je vous avoue qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis déjà fatigué. Déjà que l'analyse de l'arc de Rum était assez longue, je n'ose pas imaginer la longueur de ce sujet…

Bon, allons-y ! l'arc de Bourbon a techniquement commencé au tome...60. Oui, techniquement, pas dès le tome 58...En effet, de mon point de vue, chaque arc possède un épilogue avant d'entamer l'arc suivant. Or, si la file 898 constituait en même temps l'épilogue de l'arc de Bourbon et l'introduction de l'arc de Rum, pour l'arc de Kir, ce fut légèrement plus complexe...Après L'EXCELLENTE confrontation qu'était le clash rouge-noir, a suivi une affaire de quatre files ( l'affaire « bring my tux » ). D'une certaine façon, on peut à la fois considérer que c'est la suite de la confrontation et le début de l'épilogue. Enfin bref, après cette sympathique affaire et la mort d'Akai ( et c'était parti pour 8 ans de théories en tous genres ), il y a eu une affaire Kogoro x Eri ( l'affaire de la coiffeuse ) files 610-612, une affaire assez oubliable malheureusement ( mais ça reste Kogoro et Eri ). Puis a suivi une affaire avec Heiji, l'une des meilleures affaires de tout Détective Conan, et par ailleurs l'une des plus longues, l'affaire du mille-pattes, files 613-618 ( sérieusement, 6 files ? Combien d'affaires qui ne contiennent pas les hommes en noir font plus de 5 files ? ), et enfin files 619-621 l'affaire « Eisuke est suspect », une très bonne affaire qui a conclu en beauté l'arc de Kir et toutes les intrigues.

Aparté : voilà pourquoi j'aime l'arc de Kir. C'est un arc intermédiaire qui a eu une durée relativement courte et qui lui, au moins, a répondu à la quasi-intégralité des questions de l'arc en lui-même. Est-ce le cas de l'arc de Bourbon ? c'est ce que nous allons voir !

Bien, revenons à nos moutons ! Je récapitule les différentes catégories :

 **-les affaires « tramesques »**. Ce sont, par définition, les affaires qui font partie de la trame principale, qui la font avancer ou qui nous apportent des informations utiles ou intéressantes.

 **-les affaires de romance.** Ce sont les affaires qui se concentrent sur un couple en particulier, et qui ne sont donc pas « inutiles ».

 **-les affaires « Heiji » et les affaires « Kaito Kid »** , que je mets dans le même groupe. Ce sont, comme leur nom l'indiquent, des affaires avec un de ces deux personnages.

-Et, enfin, **les autres.** Qui sont donc les affaires...Autres. Les affaires qui n'entrent dans aucune des catégories précédentes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, **les affaires potentiellement tramesques** ne sont plus dans la liste. Pourquoi ? Parce que je considère que comme l'arc est terminé, toutes ses propres intrigues devraient être clairement définies. Est-ce le cas ? Nous allons voir…

Donc à nouveau, analysons toutes les affaires, une par une !

Tout d'abord, l'affaire du pyromane jaune ( files 622-624 ). En plus d'être une très bonne affaire avec les détective boys assez innovante et qui par ailleurs marque le retour de l'inspecteur Yuminaga ( je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aime beaucoup cet inspecteur ), elle introduit le personnage de Bourbon. Donc cette affaire est, évidemment, une affaire tramesque.

Ensuite, files 625-627, l'affaire de l'homme au marteau. C'est une affaire de romance consacrée au couple Takagi x Sato. Ce n'est pas la meilleure affaire sur ce couple, mais elle reste bonne, et assez prometteuse pour la suite.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire du café meurtrier ( files 628-630 ). c'est une affaire assez particulière à mon sens. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle est vraiment triste ( sérieusement, je suis le seul que cette affaire rend triste ? ). De plus, elle se situe exactement à la fin du tome 60, et le film se termine là-dessus. Et cette affaire est l'une des deux affaires situées à la fin d'un tome qui me laisse un sentiment particulier, avec l'affaire de la fin du tome 26. c'est donc une affaire que j'aime beaucoup. Cependant, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais techniquement, cette affaire ne sert strictement à rien dans l'arc...C'est donc une affaire autre. Seulement, c'est dans le tout début de l'arc, donc je pardonne.

Les files 631-634 constituent l'affaire de la téléportation. C'est une affaire avec Kaito Kid, et l'une des meilleures à mon sens. Peu de choses à dire finalement, mais c'est une affaire vraiment très bonne.

Les files 635-637, l'affaire de la dernière cigarette, font revenir l'inspecteur Yuminaga pas exceptionnelle mais assez intéressante. Cependant, cette fois encore, c'est une affaire sans réel intérêt dans l'arc, donc c'est à nouveau une affaire autre.

L'affaire des avions en papier ( files 638-640 ) est une très intéressante affaire avec Subaru Okiya, qui montre toute l'intelligence de Subaru Okiya en faisant une sorte de mini-compétition avec Shinichi. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette affaire que Subaru rencontre Sonoko et Ran, et cette dernière est extrêmement bien utilisée dans cette affaire. C'est donc une affaire tramesque, qui possède par ailleurs une très intrigante dernière case.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire de la fausse amitié ( files 641-642 ). Une courte affaire que j'aime beaucoup car elle met en avant un personnage secondaire, la célèbre serveuse du café Poirot, Azusa Enomoto. Mais à nouveau, cette affaire n'apporte techniquement rien, donc je dois à nouveau la classer, à regret, dans les affaires autres…

Puis suit une histoire dont le titre est particulier pour moi ( certains comprendront aisément ), l'affaire des ailes d'Icare ( files 643-645 ). pour faire simple, cette affaire, c'est l'affaire de la coiffeuse, mais en mieux. Ces deux affaires, qui mettent tous deux en avant le couple Kogoro x Eri ( que, comme vous l'avez compris, j'aime beaucoup ), sont réellement très similaires, mais celle-ci est, à mon sens, supérieur à tous les niveaux. Et puis un Kogoro intelligent ! Ça fait vraiment du bien...C'est donc une affaire de romance.

L'affaire suivante, files 646-652, est l'affaire « Retour d'un Célèbre Amnésique ». Au risque de déplaire, je n'aime pas vraiment cette affaire, qui est pour moi le retour de Shinichi le plus inutile. Et je ne trouve pas l'affaire en elle-même si intéressante que ça...Mais bref, où classer cette affaire ? Elle contient certes le personnage d'Heiji, mais je ne peux pas la classez dans cette catégorie-là. C'est techniquement une affaire tramesque, mais vu que je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle apporte, je la classe comme une affaire de romance.

L'affaire suivante, l'affaire des deux voies ( files 653-654 ), est la suite directe de l'affaire précédente, mais c'est techniquement une affaire différente. Pour une affaire si courte, je la trouve très plaisante, même si la solution me déçoit ( j'aurais personnellement préféré que les klaxons ou les phares auraient été une sorte de signal dans le domaine des courses automobiles, mais bref ). C'est une affaire...Techniquement, comme la précédente, c'est à la fois une affaire de romance, une affaire tramesque et une affaire avec Heiji, mais vu que cette fois, Heiji et Shinichi sont traités vraiment à égal, je classe cette affaire comme une affaire avec Heiji ( et je sais que c'est arbitraire, mais j'use de mes prérogatives d'auteur ).

Nous sommes arrivés au tome 63, et ce tome, comme le tome 31, présente à la suite trois affaires de trois files chacune. J'aime beaucoup les tomes de ce type.

Il y a donc d'abord eu l'affaire du sushi empoisonné ( files 655-657 ). Une très bonne affaire avec les détectives boys ( même si je n'aurais pas choisi ce coupable ), mais malgré toute la sympathie que je lui porte, elle est techniquement dispensable, donc c'est une affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire du curieux concours ( files 658-660 ). C'est à nouveau une très bonne affaire avec les détectives boys, mais cette fois, grâce à l'apparition d'un certain personnage, je me permets de la classer comme une affaire tramesque ( à vous de juger si c'est légitime ).

Enfin, l'affaire qui a conclu le tome 63 et ce triptyque d'affaires par la même occasion, est l'affaire de la sorcière de la route ( files 661-663 ). C'est une bonne affaire avec l'inspecteur Yamamura, même si c'est sans doute la moins bonne du triptyque. Je la classe cette fois comme une affaire autre ( malgré l'évocation d'un nouveau personnage, je sais, je ne suis pas logique ).

Puis a suivi l'affaire du rocher Ikkaku ( files 664-666 ). Une sympathique affaire avec Subaru Okiya, qui techniquement n'apporte rien, malgré l'intéressante relation entre Ai Haibara. Pour autant...Est-elle inutile ? Pas vraiment, il fallait au moins une affaire de ce type. Je la classe donc dans les affaires tramesques.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire de la cicatrice ( files 667-669 ). Une bonne affaire pourtant assez difficile à classer, car c'est une affaire introductrice qui sert à introduire l'affaire suivante. Sauf que l'affaire suivante est une affaire de romance, pas tramesque. Alors c'est une affaire de romance ? Non, il n'y en a pas du tout dans cette affaire, ou du moins concernant les personnages de l'affaire suivante. Alors elle est inutile ? Non, sans elle, l'affaire suivante n'a pas de sens sans celle-ci. Je suis donc obligé d'officialiser la catégorie **les affaires introductrices** , et la suite nous dira s'il y en aura d'autres.

Justement, l'affaire suivant, dure quatre files ( files 669-672 ), et c'est la fameuse affaire « Let It Be ». Lorsque je pense à cette affaire, je m'imagine à la place de lecteurs qui auraient commencé le manga dès le début, ou du moins devaient attendre depuis un moment la sortie du tome suivant, et du sourire qu'ils dont dû avoir en voyant la dernière page de cette affaire. Ah, bien joué sur ce coup, Gosho ! Et sans même ce point particulier, c'est une excellente affaire. Alors, quelle catégorie ? Mais c'est une affaire de romance, évidemment !

Puis a suivi l'affaire du tanuki de fer, files 674-676. C'est à mon sens l'une des moins bonnes affaires avec Kaito Kid, même si elle n'est pas réellement mauvaise. Je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à dire sur l'affaire en elle-même, mais c'est l'une des premières affaires avec Kaito Kid du deuxième type, c'est à dire les affaires « en qui est-il déguisé ? ». C'est donc une affaire avec Kaito Kid.

Les files 677-679, l'affaire du braquage. En plus de faire apparaître Scar Akai ( nom que lui ont donné les fans ), elle officialise un couple que j'aime beaucoup et est très prometteuse pour la suite. Donc une affaire tramesque.

L'affaire du duo de choc, files 680-681, est une affaire où Gosho s'est amusé de ses fans. En elle-même, l'affaire n'a rien d'exceptionnelle ( à part de montrer le duo Ai et Agasa et le retour d'un autre duo ). C'est une affaire introductrice.

L'affaire suivante, qui a quand même duré 5 files ( files 682-686 ), est la fameuse affaire du mur rouge. C'est une très bonne affaire assez mystérieuse avec de nombreux personnages charismatiques, mais malheureusement, elle ne sert techniquement à rien...Le personnage de Yamato, à ce stade de l'histoire, est juste un inspecteur très classe et badass, mais cela ne change hélas pas le niveau de l'affaire qui, malgré sa qualité, est une affaire autre.

L'affaire « Automne pour un Sakura » ( files 687-689 ) marque l'apparition du deuxième couple de policiers, Shiratori x Kobayashi. Je trouve très amusante l'évolution de Shiratori, à la base un personnage des films, et qui aurait dû apparaître seulement dans les films. L'affaire en elle-même, malgré une légère erreur scénaristique ( Shiratori n'a pas assisté au fameux événement du tome 64 ), est très mignonne et vraiment excellente, et c'est tellement agréable que la résolution soit faite par quelqu'un d'autre ! De plus, cela montre que Gosho avait quand même prévu cette sous-intrigue depuis le tome 50 ! Donc au final, une super affaire de romance.

L'affaire suivante, files 690-692, est l'affaire de l'entrepôt hanté. C'est une très bonne affaire très amusante avec les détective boys, et qui marque le retour d'un personnage qui n'était pas apparu depuis le tome 38, soit 28 tomes ! Et puis en général, les affaires avec Samizu Kachiemon sont très bonnes. Malgré sa qualité, cette affaire pourrait être une affaire autre, mais heureusement, un certain élément fait de cette affaire une affaire introductrice.

L'affaire suivante, files 693-695, est l'affaire du talisman conflictuel. Même si elle n'est pas vraiment mauvaise, cette affaire est l'une des plus insignifiantes affaires avec Heiji de tout le manga, avec l'affaire du crime au café Poirot, dont nous avons parlé dans le sujet précédent. C'est donc une affaire avec Heiji.

L'affaire de la gothic lolita, files 696-698. J'ai beau ne pas particulièrement aimer les affaires à un suspect, j'aime assez cette affaire...Elle est assez fluide et donc agréable à lire. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup la scène avec Sonoko, qui est rarement mis en avant de cette façon. Malheureusement, à nouveau, cette affaire n'apporte techniquement rien. C'est donc une affaire autre.

L'affaire « Demain arrive… » est l'une des rares affaires de Détective Conan à ne durer qu'une file ( ici la file 699 ), avec par exemple une affaire du tome 17. Malgré cette courte durée, l'affaire est vraiment sympathique, et on s'amuse à chercher les différents indices. Cette affaire est à nouveau, par sa dernière page, une affaire introductrice.

Puis a suivi l'affaire des T-shirts rouges ( files 700-704 ). C'est une confrontation, et, personnellement, l'ayant lu en tome, je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait déçu les lecteurs de l'époque...C'est sans doute parce que c'est une confrontation intermédiaire, mais elle m'a beaucoup plu. Il y a une certaine tension, l'affaire est assez intrigante en elle-même, et cela relance l'intrigue de Bourbon. Donc personnellement, je n'ai rien à reprocher à cette affaire, qui est donc une affaire tramesque.

L'affaire suivante, qui a duré de la file 705 à la file 708, est l'affaire « Quiproquo » ( je n'arrive pas à trouver un meilleur nom pour la définir ) est une affaire dans la droite lignée de l'affaire « Automne pour un Sakura ». Cette affaire, qui met donc de nouveau en avant le couple Shiratori x Kobayashi, est vraiment très sympathique, et j'apprécie beaucoup la façon dont sont représentés Kobayashi et Shiratori. L'enquête en elle-même est cependant assez décevante sur sa conclusion, je trouve. Mais bon, ce n'est peut-être que mon avis..C'est en tout cas une affaire sympathique, et une affaire de romance.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire « La Malchance d'Eri » ( files 709-711 ). C'est une nouvelle affaire Kogoro x Eri, et clairement la meilleure de cet arc. Kogoro est intelligent, l'enquête est très agréable, l'humour fonctionne à merveille...Bref, un quasi sans-faute...Quasi, parce que le stratagème du meurtre, bien que bien pensé, se devine un peu trop facilement...Mais ça n'enlève rien à la qualité de l'affaire, qui est donc une très bonne affaire de romance.

Et puis, de la file 712 à la file 715, il y a eu l'affaire de la corne de Kirin. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette affaire...Pourtant, c'est une affaire « en qui est-il déguisé ? ». Mais ça marche très bien dans celle-ci, l'aspect mystérieux est très bien utilisé. Et les fans d'Haibara aimeront beaucoup cette enquête vu comment elle est utilisée. Bref, une excellente affaire avec Kaito Kid.

L'affaire suivante, celle de l'homme-tori ( files 716-718 ), est...Pas mauvaise en soi, car elle utilise assez bien Kogoro et Sonoko, et Ran a trop la classe à la fin, mais est une affaire assez mineure...Cependant, ce n'est pas une affaire autre, mais une affaire de romance qui via les horoscopes aborde le couple Shinichi x Ran, ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné.

Puis a commencé une certaine série d'affaires relativement dispensables, voire vraiment inutiles, que les affaires soient bonnes ou non.

L'affaire du kappa ( files 719-721 ) est une plutôt bonne affaire bien qu'un peu évidente ( on peut deviner le coupable par pure intuition ). Et malgré l'utilisation de ce monstre du folklore japonais et de Yamamura, cette affaire est vraiment inutile à mon sens et est une affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire « Remake mortel aux sources chaudes » ( files 722-724 ). C'est une affaire de Détective Conan classique dans toute sa splendeur, sans réel élément qui la distingue de la masse excepté le comportement assez amusant d'Haibara. De plus, les trois suspects sont...Pas des clichés, non, mais plutôt...Des portraits vraiment typiques ( navré si je ne suis pas très clair, j'y reviendrai sans doute dans un autre sujet )...De plus, j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui me gênait dans le visage de l'un des suspects...C'est Yusaku Kudo avec une barbe ! Vraiment, vérifiez...Et oui, je sais, c'est complètement inutile, mais ça m'a gêné pendant très longtemps…Donc une affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire du jour blanc ( files 725-727 ).C'est une affaire sortie à l'occasion, eh bien...Du jour blanc...Et même si le stratagème est soit très facile, soit introuvable, j'aime bien le coupable, j'aime bien son motif - même si je ne le trouve pas suffisant ( sans parler du fait que rien ne justifie un meurtre, bien sûr, pour citer Conan ) -, la déduction de Kogoro n'est pas réellement stupide, et l'affaire aborde d'une très bonne façon différents couples ( notamment le commissaire Maigret et sa femme, et même Kogoro x Eri )...C'est donc une étonnamment vraiment bonne affaire de romance, et même vraiment marquante selon moi ( plus que l'affaire de la Saint-Valentin du tome 33, je trouve…).

Et puis a suivi l'affaire « Air sur la corde de sol » ( files 728-730 ). C'est une affaire avec les détective boys vraiment originale je trouve, et même assez stressante par moment...Bien joué sur ce coup-là, Gosho ! Et puis j'aime bien m'attacher à un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans une seule affaire, et c'est le cas ici ! De plus, une fois encore, je trouve la fin très touchante...Mais malheureusement ( car il y a toujours un mais ), techniquement, l'affaire n'apporte rien...C'est donc, malgré sa qualité, une affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante, l'affaire de Kaito Kid et de Ryoma ( files 731-733 ), est une affaire avec Kaito Kid, mais de quel type ? Du deuxième type, c'est à dire les affaires « en qui est-il déguisé ? » ? Pas vraiment...C'est vraiment une affaire où Kaito Kid est presque en bonus, dans la mesure où oui, il est là, mais le mystère ne se concentre pas sur lui...On ne se demande pas quel est son stratagème ou en qui il est déguisé, ce n'est pas là que se trouve l'intérêt de l'affaire...En fait, cette affaire est beaucoup mieux si on lu avant l'affaire de Kaito Kid qui s'y rattache, ou encore mieux, l'épisode de MK1412, qui évite tous les écueils de l'affaire dans le manga...Et c'est donc une affaire avec Kaito Kid.

Puis a suivi une affaire je crois vraiment appréciée des fans, l'affaire du chien de la résidence Inubushi, files 734-740 ( même si on peut presque considérer les files 734 et 735 comme une affaire introductrice de deux files, mais bref ). Cette affaire, qui fait évidemment référence au roman « Le Chien des Baskerville » d'Arthur Conan Doyle ( donc le héros enquête sur une affaire qui fait référence à une œuvre de l'écrivain auquel son propre nom fait référence...Amusant ), est une très bonne affaire, même si il y aurait finalement pu avoir trois suspects seulement que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, et que toute l'intrigue autour des perles est assez compliquée, surtout pour nous, pauvres lecteurs français. Le chien est très classe, Ran et Kazuha sont bien utilisés, Kogoro et Yamamura sont en grande forme, bref, une très grande affaire ( même si personnellement, je dois avouer qu'elle ne m'a pas tant marqué que ça, étrangement ). Et c'est une affaire avec Heiji.

Puis a suivi une affaire de deux files, ce qui arrive assez peu souvent : l'affaire de la VHS des souvenirs ( files 741-742 ). C'est l'affaire qui a introduit le troisième couple de policiers ( Yamato x Yui ne compte pas ) : Chiba x Naeko. J'aime beaucoup ce couple, que je trouve très mignon. Chiba est un policier que j'aime beaucoup depuis le début, et Naeko est un personnage très mignon ( les couettes...Très bonne touche, Gosho ) ! L'affaire en elle-même est très sympathique et, étonnamment, pas si simple que ça...Et j'aime beaucoup comment elle se termine. Bref, une très prometteuse affaire de romance.

L'affaire qui a suivi est une affaire extrêmement célèbre. La seule affaire de Détective Conan à avoir duré dix files : le disciple de Sherlock Holmes ( files 743-752 ). Une excellente affaire qui se passe à Londres, et qui enchantera tous les holmésiens. De plus, cette affaire enchantera tous les fans de romance vu qu'elle marque un grand pas en avant dans la relation Shinichi x Ran grâce à une certaine déclaration...Même si techniquement, à mon sens, il faudrait que Shinichi et Ran ne se reparlent plus avant la réponse de Ran...C'est pour cela que même si j'aime bien la prochaine affaire qui les concerne ( on en parlera plus tard ), elle ne devrait pas exister ( ou du moins, l'appel final de Ran à Shinichi, car même s'il est très mignon, ça atténue la portée de la déclaration de Shinichi ). Et sinon, c'est personnel, mais je trouve les trois derniers chapitres sur le tennis assez longs...Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tous les personnages anglais portent les noms de dieux de la mythologie grecque ? Respectivement Diana pour Diane, Appolo pour Appolon, Minerva pour Minerve, Arès pour...Arès, Hadès pour...Hadès, Juno pour Junon ( soit Héra, parce que Gosho alterne entre les noms romains et les noms grecs ), Demeter pour...Déméter…C'est un effet de style, mais pourquoi Gosho a-t-il eu cette idée ? Sinon, les personnages sont sympathiques, très bonne apparition de Yusaku et Yukiko à la fin, les fins de chapitres sont très bonnes, les références à l'univers de Holmes sont légion ( oui, je me répète ), les monuments de Londres sont bien utilisés ( quand j'y suis allé l'année dernière, je les ai cherchés, et j'ai presque pu tous les voir, et ils sont vraiment ressemblants, surtout le Gherkin, on dirait réellement un cornichon ! )...Bref, une excellente affaire de romance...Mais quand même avant tout une affaire tramesque.

Puis on est retourné à une affaire classique avec les Détective Boys l'affaire « 252 » ( files 753-755 ). Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Je l'aime beaucoup cette affaire ! Les Détective Boys livrés à eux-mêmes dans un lieu clos, qui apprennent à se débrouiller seul, sans Conan ( salut tome 25 et le retour dangereux ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ), et en plus dans un lieu clos, avec deux adversaires près à se débarrasser d'eux, une très bonne utilisation des codes, tout ceci fait de cette affaire une affaire très intéressante. Mais...Techniquement, elle n'apporte rien et c'est donc, malgré ses qualités, une affaire autre.

L'affaire de la morte-vivante, files 756-758, est une bonne affaire avec Ran et Sonoko. L'affaire est sympathique, mais d'une certaine façon malheureusement assez banale, même si je ne la trouve pas réellement mauvaise. C'est donc une nouvelle affaire autre.

Ensuite, l'affaire du garçon qui criait « au loup ! » ( files 759-761 ) est une nouvelle affaire avec les Détectives Boys, mais sans Conan, et c'est donc Haibara qui est mis en avant pour la résolution. L'idée de départ est je trouve très bonne, et toute l'intrigue est bien menée. Donc bien joué Gosho pour cette affaire qui, tout comme l'affaire 252 ou celle de la sonate au clair de lune, varie un peu des habituelles affaires avec les Détectives Boys ( je les aime bien, surtout Mitsuhiko, mais soyons honnêtes, durant l'arc de Kir par exemple, la plupart des affaires avec eux sont trop classiques et oubliables ). Cependant, c'est une nouvelle fois une affaire qui n'apporte rien, que ce soit au niveau de la romance ou de la trame, et c'est donc une affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante est celle du gardien du temps, files 762-764. Cette affaire est particulière pour moi, car sauf erreur de ma part, c'est à partir de cette affaire-là, et donc du tome 73, que j'ai rattrapé la publication française ( pour les scans, ça viendra plus tard ). Et c'est aussi une des quelques affaires où j'ai deviné qui était le coupable dès le début, avant le meurtre ! Donc cette affaire est assez symbolique pour moi. En elle-même, malgré le cadre des horloges assez bien trouvé et une dernière page que je trouve vraiment bonne, presque « philosophique », l'affaire est extrêmement classique. C'est typiquement une affaire qui serait très bien passée dans l'arc de Conan, voire même jusque l'arc de Vermouth, mais maintenant, dans l'arc de Bourbon, beaucoup moins...Et c'est donc une affaire sympathique, mais une affaire autre.

Et puis est venue une anomalie. Une affaire très banale lors de sa sortie, mais aujourd'hui très particulière : l'affaire des ramens « si bons qu'on en mourrait », files 765-767. L'affaire en elle-même est bonne, bien qu'assez banale, comme l'affaire précédente, et dont l'identité du coupable me déplaît car, désolé du spoil, mais je n'aime pas quand le coupable est le suspect détaché des autres, et c'est le cas ici. Mais on y reviendra dans un autre sujet. Ceci dit, est-ce une affaire autre ? Tout semble l'indiquer...Et pourtant non ! Car coup de théâtre, près de 150 files plus tard, à la file 928, commence l'affaire de l'étrange client du restaurant de ramens ! Et où est-ce que cette affaire se passe ? Au même restaurant que celui de l'affaire dont nous parlons actuellement ! Donc si on n'a pas lu cette affaire, il nous manquera quelque chose pour comprendre pleinement l'affaire des files 928-930. C'est donc une affaire tramesque ? Non, car même si l'affaire de l'étrange client du restaurant de ramens contient quelques éléments tramesques qui en font une affaire tramesque, ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci. Cette affaire est donc une affaire...Introductrice, près de 150 files en avance !

( D'ailleurs, Gosho nous refera peut-être le coup avec d'autres affaires de cet arc, qui sait ? )

Et vint l'affaire que l'on peut considérer comme étant un redémarrage de l'arc de Bourbon, alors que la confrontation approchait : l'affaire Jeet Kune Do, files 768-770. Et évidemment, je...Déteste cette affaire. D'abord parce qu'en général, je n'aime pas les affaires à un suspect que je trouve peu intéressantes, mais surtout parce que cette affaire introduit un personnage que je me suis mis à ne plus supporter, Sera Masumi ( voir le sujet 2 pour comprendre pourquoi ). Et autant au début ça allait, autant maintenant, elle m'agace particulièrement. Quand je pense qu'elle a été créée suite au succès du personnage de Natsuki Koshimizu, que je trouvais mille fois plus intéressante et sympathique ! Enfin bref, je digresse...Cette affaire est donc, par l'introduction de Sera, une affaire tramesque.

L'affaire suivante, ô combien excellente, est l'Affaire Sawaguri, files 771-774. C'est, à mon sens, l'une des meilleures affaires de tout le manga. L'intrigue est intrigante et dans un cadre intéressant ( une prise d'otages, je le rappelle ), il y a de nombreux retournements de situations, Shinichi, Ai et les Détectives Boys sont bien utilisés, tout comme Kogoro ( par Kogoro, j'entends le Kogoro de l'arc de Bourbon, surtout post-apparition de Sera ), et même Sera est bien utilisée ! Et même Ran a une très bonne scène. Quant à savoir où classer cette affaire...Elle contient Sera, mais ça n'en fait pas forcément une affaire tramesque. Mais cette affaire nous donne des informations sur Sera ( notamment au début ), on nous montre qu'elle s'intéresse à Conan et à Shinichi, et l'affaire nous montre ses capacités de déduction et son sang froid. Et comme ce sont des choses qu'il fallait montrer à un moment, cela fait de cette affaire une affaire utile, et donc une affaire tramesque.

Ensuite vient une affaire qui a peut-être déçu beaucoup de lecteurs : l'affaire du chat, du vase et du professeur, files 775-777. Malgré une deuxième et une troisième file qui ont donc pu décevoir par rapport à la première, l'affaire en elle-même n'est pas si mauvaise, et exploite bien le personnage d'Haibara. Cette affaire est donc plutôt bonne en elle-même, et plutôt intrigante par moments. C'est par ailleurs une affaire tramesque, par sa façon d'utiliser Sera.

Puis il y a eu une affaire de trois files, de la file 778 à la file 780, l'affaire « Ouest contre Est ». C'est une affaire sympathique par sa façon de ré-exploiter la rivalité Shnichi-Heiji, et également parce qu'elle montre la spécificité du langage des différentes régions du Japon. Même si en elle-même, l'affaire n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est donc en même temps une affaire tramesque, car elle contient quelques éléments liés à Masumi, une affaire introductrice, car elle introduit l'affaire suivante, et étant donné qu'elle contient Heiji, une affaire avec Heiji.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire « Baumkuchen »,qui a quand même duré 6 files ( files 781-786 ), soit plus que la majorité des affaires avec Heiji ( la plupart dure 5 files ). C'est réellement une excellente affaire, très intrigante. Les mécanismes de meurtres ne sont pas si simples, il y a des retournements de situation, Conan et Heiji se trompe à un moment, il y a une apparition des policiers de Nagano, Sera n'est pas là, l'identité du coupable n'est pas si aisé à deviner parmi les suspects ( qui, au passage, ont des visages assez différents du style habituel de Gosho ), Ran parle de la déclaration de Shinichi à Kazuha, ce qui marque le début de « l'accélération » de la romance entre elle et Heiji...Bref, une super affaire, et une affaire avec Heiji.

L'affaire suivante, « Kogoro le poli », files 787-789, est une affaire, bien que classique dans sa construction, finalement assez originale. L'idée que quelqu'un se prenne pour Kogoro rappelle le tome 31, mais ici, c'est géré d'une façon extrêmement différente. Bien que le nouveau personnage soit assez anecdotique, cela donne une très bonne file de résolution. De plus, l'utilisation des inspecteurs Takagi et Sato est ici vraiment sympathique, ce qui, couplé au côté un peu old school de cette affaire par la présence de Ran, en fait une affaire étonnamment sympathique. Cependant, comme elle ne contient aucun élément nouveau par rapport à la trame, ou même une romance, c'est une nouvelle affaire autre.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire du premier amour de l'agent Chiba, files 790-792. Cette affaire, qui rappelle bien entendu l'affaire de la VHS des souvenirs, est vraiment une excellente affaire, bien qu'assez simple sur le principe, de par le schéma des trois suspects. Le coupable a un mobile vraiment triste, le mystère n'est pas si compliqué mais pas trop simple non plus, et l'idée d'un vandale de voitures sort un peu de l'ordinaire. De plus, Naeko Mike reste la même gendarme, sympathique et mignonne, et l'affaire introduit son futur duo avec Yumi, qui est elle aussi un bon personnage, qui sera mise en avant, par la suite. Quant à Chiba, c'est toujours le même policier sympathique et rondouillard, et moins « amnésique » qu'il en a l'air ! Cette affaire est donc une excellente affaire de romance.

On arrive à l'affaire du détective serveur, files 793-795. Cette affaire est connue pour, je pense, deux raisons : premièrement, elle introduit le personnage d'Amuro Tooru, qui se révélera être le troisième...On en parlera plus tard, et deuxièmement, parce que c'est une affaire vraiment triste, sans doute l'une des plus tristes du manga. Si vous n'avez pas été ne serait-ce qu'un peu ému, je ne vous envie pas. De plus, l'affaire est intéressante et nous apprend des choses sur la génétique. J'aime aussi particulièrement le fait de rencontrer un ami de Kogoro, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis le tome 9, il me semble. Quant à Amuro Tooru, c'est un personnage immédiatement charismatique, et je pense que son physique joue un peu ( je n'ai pas de réel souvenir d'autre personnage blond à la peau mate…). L'affaire nous montre toutefois ses limites, et la fin est très prometteuse. Et justement, l'affaire qui a suivi cette affaire qui est , bien entendu, tramesque, est…

Le Nocturne des Détectives, files 796-800. J'ai cru comprendre que cette affaire était assez critiquée, et je me demande pourquoi, car même si je n'adore pas cette affaire, ses qualités sont indéniables. Dans le complément du sujet précédent, j'ai dit qu'il manquait à l'arc de Rum une affaire comme celle-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce que jusqu'à cette affaire, toutes les affaires avec Sera et Amuro, et même certaines avec Subaru, étaient des affaires potentiellement tramesques, car jusque là, sauf Subaru par moment, aucun n'était réellement relié à la trame. Bien entendu, depuis le tome 78, deux des personnages ci-dessus pourraient avoir perdu de leur intérêt pour la trame, mais ils en ont désormais un autre. Ce sera peut-être de nouveau le cas pour cet arc-ci. C'est pourquoi je dis qu'il faudrait une nouvelle affaire comme celle-ci dans l'arc de Rum. L'affaire en elle-même est vraiment bonne, bourrée de retournements de situations, et s'arrange pour démontrer les prouesses de déduction des différents personnages à plusieurs moments. Cette affaire a donc un excellent casting, un scénario original et même un personnage occasionnel ( qui n'apparaît que pour une seule affaire ) assez marquant. Si je devais lui reprocher une chose, ce serait d'arriver immédiatement après l'affaire qui a introduit Amuro, cela lui donne d'un coup trop d'importance, surtout quand on voit la suite. Mais bon, c'est un défaut mineur pour une affaire qui, rien que par sa dernière page, constitue une excellente affaire tramesque.

L'affaire « Un couple à problèmes » ( je n'arrivais pas à trouver de nom ), files 801-803, est une affaire après les Détectives Boys. Cette affaire est une affaire mineure, même si je trouve le personnage du coupable assez intéressant. L'aspect affaire à un suspect n'est pas réellement gênant ici, c'est surtout le stratagème du crime qui est trop mis en avant, même si on apprend quelques astuces intéressantes par la même occasion. De plus, je ne peux pas attribuer à cette affaire le même mérite qu'à la plupart des affaires précédentes avec les Détectives Boys, qui ici ont un rôle vraiment mineur, et qui ne se démarque pas des affaires habituelles. Cette affaire est donc, malgré les toutes premières pages qui servent de rappel à l'affaire précédente, une affaire qui n'apporte rien au manga, et donc une affaire autre.

Ah, l'affaire des frères Wataru...Elle a duré 5 files ( files 804-808 ), et c'est une affaire que j'ai trouvé vraiment stressante, qui rappelle les tomes 36-37 par certains aspects. L'idée de s'attaquer à l'inspecteur Takagi est une excellente idée, et remet en avant le couple Takagi x Sato, qui est, je le rappelle, un super couple. Le coupable est vraiment intelligent et assez psychopathe par certains aspects. Enfin, l'idée de puiser dans le passé est vraiment excellente, avec le charismatique personnage de l'inspecteur Date ( le Matsuda de Takagi, en fait ). Et Amuro joue un rôle assez particulier dans cette affaire, dont on n'a pas encore reparlé aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs...Cela donne donc une affaire complexe, vraiment stressante par moments, sur l'un des meilleurs couples du manga : soit une vraiment très bonne affaire de romance.

L'affaire « Mousse, vapeur et fumée » ( files 809-811 ) est une affaire assez sympathique et assez intéressante sur la relation entre Ai et Subaru. L'enquête en elle-même est une de ces affaires avec des suspects-fonctions, c'est-à-dire : trois suspects, trois alibis/trois mobiles, qui est le coupable ? Même si ici, j'aime bien le stratagème de l'alibi. Cette affaire est donc une affaire tramesque, finalement, à cause des éléments sur la relation Ai et Subaru.

L'affaire non-résolue de Yusaku Kudo ( files 812-814 ) est une très bonne affaire pour la partie « Yusaku Kudo », mais je trouve la partie de l'affaire qui se passe dans le présent moins intéressante… Certes, cela permet de mettre en avant les capacités de déduction de Sera, ce qui est sympathique, mais l'affaire en elle-même n'est pas très captivante...Subaru est bien utilisé, et la deuxième file se termine d'une façon très intéressante le concernant, mais au final, même maintenant, cet aspect de l'enquête n'a toujours pas été utilisé...Et même si la résolution de l'enquête offre un combat à trois plutôt sympathique, que Gosho use très bien de l'aspect Conan=Shinichi par-rapport à Yusaku dans cette affaire, et que le mystère autour de Sera continue de grandir, je trouve cette affaire plutôt décevante...Mais grâce aux éléments autour de Sera et de Subaru, c'est une nouvelle affaire tramesque.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire des Détectives Boys en danger ( quel mauvais nom pour une si bonne affaire, je n'arrive pas à trouver un nom adapté ), files 815-817, et c'est une affaire que j'adore véritablement pour un point en particulier. En elle-même, l'affaire est classique, et suit également le schéma des trois suspects, même si j'aime beaucoup l'élément qui accuse le coupable. Mais pourquoi cette affaire me plaît-elle ? À cause de Sera ? Non, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose, excepté à la fin. Grâce aux dernières pages qui annoncent l'affaire suivante? Même si c'est bien fait, et que j'aime bien la nouvelle utilisation d'un élément du Nocturne des Détectives dans la séquence avec Amuro, je trouve que la confrontation à venir arrive presque trop tôt vis-à vis de la première apparition de Amuro, voire de celle de Sera...Non, si j'aime cette enquête, c'est grâce aux Détectives Boys, qui sont extrêmement bien utilisés dans cette enquête. D'abord parce qu'il y a une certaine tension avec leurs scènes dans la cabane, mais surtout grâce à une scène. La scène où Conan arrive près de la cabane qui a presque entièrement brûlé, et qui veut y entrer car « ses amis sont à l'intérieur », et il crie leurs noms. Pourquoi est-ce que j'adore cette scène ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup les scènes où on montre l'amitié que Gosho ressent envers les Détective Boys. Ça arrive parfois, comme dans le tome 10, ou encore dans le tome 26, quand Conan a retrouvé son apparence de Shinichi et lorsqu'il dit « Salut ! Ça va tout le monde ? ». Alors oui, ce n'est pas très important, et je suis sans doute trop subjectif, mais cela fait que, rien qu'à cet élément, j'aime beaucoup cette affaire. Et c'est une affaire tramesque. Et une affaire introductrice.

Et on arrive à une affaire tramesque, la fameuse confrontation de l'arc de Bourbon : le Mystery Train ( files 818-824 ). Qui est, selon moi, l'une des trois meilleures confrontations contre l'organisation de tout le manga, avec la c **onfrontation contre l'Organisation** au clair de lune et le clash Rouge-noir. Tout d'abord grâce son excellent casting ( Subaru, Scar Akai, Sera, Amuro, Kogoro, et quelques invités surprises ), et ensuite grâce à son excellente enquête. Car soyons honnête, j'ai beau adoré la c **onfrontation contre l'Organisation** au clair de lune, son enquête était vraiment accessoire et assez passable. Alors qu'ici, l'affaire est complexe, travaillée et mystérieuse. On aurait peut-être seulement pu espérer des suspects plus intéressants, car au final, le suspect le plus intéressant est le coupable, ce qui attire fatalement notre attention sur lui. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Parlons maintenant de la trame ! Les interactions entre les différents personnages sont bien gérées et passionnantes, l'affaire est bourré de révélations ( dont la principale est l'identité de Bourbon ), bref, c'est du tout bon. Cela dit, cette grande qualité de trame est à double tranchant : vu qu'on tourne les pages à la vitesse de l'éclair, on se désintéresse complètement de l'enquête tellement on veut connaître la suite de l'intrigue. En tout cas, c'était mon cas. Ça n'enlève rien à la qualité de l'enquête, mais on peut le regretter. Pour revenir à la trame, certains ont regretté l'implication d'un certain personnage dans le dernier chapitre, mais personnellement, ça ne m'a pas absolument pas gêné, et même si je comprends que ce point soit critiqué, je pense que c'était bien trouvé. Enfin, l'affaire se termine sur un redémarrage complet de l'arc de Bourbon ( c'est pourquoi on distingue souvent l'arc de Bourbon-pré Mystery train et l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery train ), et par une dernière case absolument géniale, qui a confirmé certaines théories et lancé une intrigue de la suite de l'arc. Bref, une super fin, pour une excellente confrontation, très sous-estimé en ce qui me concerne !

L'affaire suivante est une suite directe au Mystery Train, l'affaire « Un Coach très spécial » ( files 825-827 ). C'est une bonne affaire de meurtre en chambre close, même si je trouve à nouveau les suspects peu intéressants, et le coupable assez facile à trouver d'instinct. Mais l'utilisation d'Amuro, de Yokomizo ( eh oui, ça faisait longtemps ), et surtout la résolution de l'affaire, avec un Conan qui doit donner des indices « subtilement » sous le regard d'Amuro et un Kogoro intelligent qui n'est pas endormi ( ça fait plaisir ), rendent cette affaire au final assez sympathique. Et c'est une affaire tramesque, qui sert d'épilogue à cette première partie de l'arc de Bourbon et de prologue à la suivante.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire de la sirène rouge ( files 828-830 ), une affaire avec Kid, presque 100 files après la dernière affaire où il apparaissait et qui lui était consacré ( l'affaire de Kaito Kid et de Ryoma ), mais cette fois, c'est particulier, car cette affaire fait suite au Mystery Train, où il était clair que Kid allait revenir d'ici peu. C'est vraiment une très bonne affaire. Le stratagème n'est pas si simple que ça, l'affaire est assez mystérieuse, on se demande vraiment en qui s'est déguisé Kid. Car oui, c'est à nouveau une affaire du type « en qui est-il déguisé ? ». Mais une fois encore, cela marche très bien, et on peut être surpris par la réponse ( même si c'était logique ou plus facile si on procédait par élimination, ce qui réduisait les possibilités ). C'est donc à nouveau une excellente affaire avec Kaito Kid.

L'affaire suivante, l'affaire « Meurtre en chambre apparemment close » ( files 831-833 ), est une affaire avec Heiji, et je la classerai donc comme tel. Cela dit, c'est également une affaire qui introduit l'affaire suivante, soit une affaire introductrice. En elle-même, l'affaire est assez classique, même si le stratagème est assez intéressant. Je reprocherai seulement un coupable assez prévisible ( entre les trois suspects, c'est clairement le coupable qui attire notre attention ). Mais cela reste une assez bonne affaire, et une bonne affaire introductrice avec Heiji.

Et on arrive à une affaire réellement adorée, sans doute l'une des affaires préférées des fans de ces dernières années : l'affaire du manoir du vampire, files 834-840. Eh bien, je trouve cette affaire, l'une des premières affaires avec Heiji dites « paranormales », une affaire vraiment longue ( 7 chapitres pour une affaire qui n'est pas une confrontation, c'est beaucoup, la durée moyenne des affaires avec Heiji étant de 5 files )...Assez surestimée. Oh, elle a une ambiance d'une certaine façon ! Il y a plusieurs meurtres, de nombreux stratagèmes, des suspects différents et développés… Mais le coupable est juste évident ! Vraiment, Gosho ?! Qui n'a pas pensé que le coupable était ce suspect-là ? Je crois que c'est l'un des coupables les plus évidents que j'ai jamais vu dans le manga...De plus, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce que Gosho a voulu faire avec le personnage du majordome...Enfin bref. Cependant, l'affaire use très bien de la dynamique entre Conan et Heiji, Kazuha et Ran sont bien utilisées, l'affaire contient de nombreux retournements, le mystère règne très bien, bref, c'est une très bonne affaire avec Heiji, bien qu'un peu surestimée à mon goût. Et petite anecdote, le nom de la famille, Torakura, est le même nom qu'un personnage dans l'un des premiers filles de l'animé, qui avait même été traduit en français. Et si vous avez l'occasion de voir ce filler, je vous le conseille...Il fait très manga, et on a donc l'impression que c'est tiré du manga.

L'affaire « Livraison en chatimini » ( j'aime beaucoup le titre de l'édition française ), files 841-843, est une affaire où les détectives Boys sont très bien utilisés. C'est à nouveau une affaire qui varie un peu des habituelles affaires avec les Détectives Boys, et elle rappelle beaucoup l'affaire « 252 » par de nombreux aspects : un lieu clos, deux adversaires près à se débarrasser d'eux si ils les découvrent ( et qui, si on échange les lunettes, possèdent un physique assez similaire à ceux des deux kidnappeurs de l'affaire « 252 », d'ailleurs )...De plus, l'affaire est au final étonnamment bien mené, et toutes leurs tentatives pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse, et donc tous leurs échecs, marchent vraiment très bien...Quant à la catégorie de l'affaire, même si Subaru et surtout Amuro sont utilisés de façon très intéressante, et malgré toutes les qualités de l'affaire, elle n'apporte, sinon une très bonne affaire asse originale, techniquement rien, et c'est donc une affaire autre.

L'affaire du fruit de la semaine, files 844-846, est une nouvelle affaire avec Sera Masumi. C'est une plutôt bonne affaire, malgré un coupable que l'on peut trouver assez intuitivement et un stratagème tout simple ( ce n'est pas un défaut ), mais que le format du manga empêche de trouver. Sinon, l'affaire fait revenir le personnage d'Osamu Kenzaki que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis le tome 32, ce qui est assez sympathique. C'est donc une sympathique affaire tramesque, car elle introduit certains éléments liés à Sera ( la deuxième dent, Conan et Ran la connaissent… ).

L'affaire « Jusqu'à la réunion des Sept » ( files 847-849 ) introduit l'excellent et je crois très apprécié personnage de Shukichi Haneda, le fameux ex-petit ami de Yumi, notre sympathique gendarme et qui se révélera être également… ? Vous l'apprendrez en lisant l'affaire. L'affaire fait donc revenir le personnage de Yumi, mais également ceux de Naeko Miike, de Chiba, et même, plus étonnamment, celui de Sakurako, l'une des suspectes de l'affaire « Baumkuchen » du tome 75. Son retour n'est d'ailleurs pas si utile ( un personnage inconnu aurait pu remplir ce rôle ), mais comme le personnage est très sympathique, c'est finalement une bonne idée. Le mystère en lui-même, basé sur un suicide assez étrange, est vraiment bonne, et même si on peut reprocher une utilisation des suspects assez étrange, le stratagème du meurtre et les diverses astuces du meurtrier sont très bien trouvées et intéressantes. Et le personnage d'Haneda et de fait l'utilisation de Yumi rendent l'affaire très agréable à lire. C'est donc une excellente affaire...De romance, principalement parce qu'elle introduit le quatrième couple de policiers, Yumi x Shukichi, un couple assez différent de d'habitude, de par les personnalités très marquées de ces deux personnes, et également par une petite allusion au couple Chiba x Naeko.

L'affaire des souvenirs de Jodie ( files 850-852 ) est une affaire très intéressante. Même si au début, par son début classique, elle semble n'être qu'une nouvelle affaire avec les Detectives Boys, l'affaire réserve de nombreuses surprises, à commencer par l'utilisation de Jodie ( ce qui permet de faire le point sur la situation d'Akai ), et par l'apparition de certains personnages à la fin...Quant à l'affaire en elle-même, elle est au final assez intrigante et l'astuce est assez intelligente. C'est donc une nouvelle affaire tramesque, et qui, en plus, lance une intrigue de cette deuxième partie de l'arc de Bourbon ( car la trame, jusque-là, à part tout au début de l'arc, dans l'épilogue, semblait être vraiment centrée sur Sera… ).

L'affaire « Meurtre pour un privé dans un bar » ( files 853-855 ) est l'une de mes affaires préférées de l'arc. On sent que Gosho s'est vraiment amusé en la dessinant. Pourquoi ? Grâce à l'utilisation de Kogoro. Le personnage est juste parfaitement utilisé, ce qui fait de cette affaire une affaire juste hilarante. Et en plus, l'affaire est traitée sérieusement ! C'est juste les pensées de Kogoro, sur son métier de détective, ou sur son « autre moi », qui rendent cette affaire vraiment comique, et lui donne un très agréable côté old school. Sérieusement, lisez juste la preview de Kana : « C'est reparti pour un tour...Ce soir encore, une affaire va me tenir éveillée jusqu'au bout de la nuit...Kogoro Mouri au cœur d'un dossier digne d'un roman noir ?! » C'est juste hilarant ( enfin, de mon point de vue ). Et, double cerise sur le gâteau, l'enquête en elle-même est très bonne, et encore mieux, grâce aux toutes dernières pages, c'est une affaire tramesque ! C'est donc une excellente affaire avec Kogoro ( et Kogoro l'endormi ), et une excellente affaire tramesque.

L'affaire des déductions problématiques ( files 856-858 ) est une affaire avec Sera Masumi. Cependant, c'est une affaire que j'aime beaucoup. Le casting est limité ( Conan, Ran et Sera ), mais on notera la présence d'Eri au début de l'enquête, et la présence de l'inspecteur Jûgo Yokomizo ( donc pas le premier, le frère, celui apparu dans le tome 34 ). L'enquête est très bien et contient de nombreux retournements, et introduit vers la fin le personnage du second frère de Masumi ( on en reparlera dans un autre sujet ). C'est donc à nouveau une excellente affaire tramesque.

L'affaire « Jeet Kune Do contre Karaté » ( files 859-861 ) est une nouvelle affaire avec...Sera Masumi. Oui, encore. Mais vu que cette affaire est presque une suite directe de la précédente, c'est logique. On a donc une explication sur les appels de Sera dans l'affaire précédente, et puis, sans crier gare...Arrivée de Makoto en mode « énervé » ( touche pas à Sonoko ! ), malentendu avec Sera, et petit combat bien classe où on nous montre que Makoto n'est pas le prince au coup de pied pour rien. Et après ce combat malheureusement un peu trop court, début de l'enquête en elle-même, qui est...Bonne, sans plus. En fait, il n'y a que deux suspects, et même si l'élément qui accuse le coupable est logique mais trouvable que si on trouve le stratagème, et donc que ce n'est pas si grave, ça réduit forcément le champ des possibles...Ce qui conduit donc à une bonne affaire, avec un Yamamura très amusant ( qu'on n'avait pas revu depuis 4 tomes ), et une utilisation de Kogoro l'endormi ( presque inutile puisque, comme Conan le dit lui-même, Sera lui a « volé la vedette » ). On peut également reprocher une finalement assez sous-utilisation de Makoto après la découverte du cadavre, ce qui est assez dommage. Quant à la trame, on a donc quelques éléments pour la suite. Cela donne donc une affaire tramesque en soit bonne, mais peut-être un peu décevante ( c'est en tout cas la moins bonne du tome 81 ). Mais c'est également une affaire introductrice, car l'affaire suivante est…

L'affaire des deux paris ( files 862-864 ). Une affaire opposant Makoto et Kaito Kid avec pour objectif, pour citer Makoto, « le cœur de Sonoko »...Ah, j'adore quand tu nous fais des affaires avec ce genre de pitch, Gosho ! L'affaire est donc bien menée, et tous les personnages ( Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Makoto, Kid, Jirokichi, Nakamori, ou même la mère de Sonoko ) ont un rôle à jouer. Et l'affaire dispose d'un excellent climax, et d'une scène d'action avec un Makoto bien classe. Donc une excellente affaire, drôle et classe, avec Kaito Kid. Et, en même temps, une affaire de romance.

L'affaire du chat porte bonheur ( files 865-868 ) est une affaire assez étrange car ce n'est pas une major case, mais...Une affaire « deux en un ». Par exemple, on ne peut pas dire que les deux premières files sont une affaire introductrices de deux files pour l'affaire suivante ( comme l'affaire « Meurtre en chambre apparemment close » pour l'affaire du manoir du vampire ), non, c'est juste une affaire en deux parties, et je n'ai actuellement en tête aucun précédent dans le manga. Au final, que vaut cette affaire ? La première partie est vraiment bonne, assez amusante et plutôt originale, et on nous montre que Gosho réutilise très habilement un élément d'une affaire précédente. Quant à la deuxième partie, c'est un « banal » meurtre en chambre close, avec des suspects malheureusement peu intéressants. Cependant, l'affaire possède un stratagème très bien pensé et qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et puis, il est rare que ni la victime ni le coupable ne soient réellement des « sales types », et ici, je plains assez le coupable. Au final, c'est donc une affaire vraiment plaisante et qui sort de l'ordinaire. Malheureusement, comme elle ne contient aucun élément de trame, malgré quelques pages sur le couple TakagixSato ( on en reparle dans l'affaire d'après ), je suis forcé de la classer parmi les affaires autres.

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire du badge rouge ( files 869-871 ). C'est une affaire à un suspect, affaire dont je ne suis pas réellement friand. Pourtant, force est de reconnaître que cette affaire est vraiment réussi, et rappellera par sa construction une affaire du tome 43. De plus, cette affaire laisse une grande part au couple TakagixSato, d'une façon plutôt amusante. L'ennui, c'est que ce couple a déjà été concrétisé depuis le tome 64, et à nouveau par le tome 77. Aussi, cette affaire n'est pas réellement utile, surtout qu'elle n'apporte rien...Ce qui en fait une affaire très dispensable, et comme l'affaire en elle-même ne contient pas d'éléments qui la font sortir du lot, ça en fait une nouvelle affaire autre.

Aparté sur les affaires de romance : ce n'est pas parce qu'une affaire contient des éléments liés à un couple en particulier que ça n'en fait pas une affaire autre. Je classe une affaire comme une affaire de romance pour montrer son utilité : or, ce n'est le cas que si elle apporte une réelle évolution dans un couple ( ou si elle marque une importante étape dans la relation ), ou si elle est centrée sur un couple qui apparaît pour la première fois/ rarement. C'est pourquoi, dans l'arc de Rum, « La difficile affaire de Chiba » entrent dans le deuxième cas et l'affaire du code du gestionnaire dans le premier. Ou plus, récemment, l'affaire des frères Wataru pour le premier cas et l'affaire « Jusqu'à la réunion des Sept » pour le deuxième. Mais comme ici, le couple Takagi x Sato a déjà été concrétisé, le faire revenir n'a pas de réel intérêt majeur, et je classe donc cette affaire parmi les affaires autres.

L'affaire de la femme rouge ( files 872-875 ) est une major case avec Sera Masumi il me semble plutôt appréciée, et. L'affaire en elle-même est bonne, mais je pense que c'est surtout pour son ambiance, qui peut rappeler les premiers tomes de DC ( comme par exemple l'affaire de l'homme aux bandelettes ). Cependant, j'avoue n'y avoir personnellement pas vraiment accrochée : l'identité du coupable peut se déduire assez facilement, et puis, franchement, tout le mystère autour de la « vraie » femme rouge est techniquement inutile...On peut vraiment réécrire l'affaire en enlevant toute cette intrigue, et ça ne changerait rien...Tout comme l'intrigue des hommes en noir dans le film 13, par exemple ( et bim, un petit tacle au film 13 au passage )...Mais l'affaire a malgré tout quelques atouts, comme par exemple le retour des inspecteurs de Nagano : avoir Yui comme enquêteur change des inspecteurs habituels, et Yamato et Komei ont conservé leurs classe et leurs charismes respectifs. C'est donc une plutôt bonne affaire ( bien qu'un peu surestimée à mon goût ), et c'est une affaire tramesque, grâce à quelques informations au début de l'affaire et à l'apparition d'un mystérieux nouveau personnage à la fin.

L'affaire du romancier ( files 876-878 ) est assez particulière pour moi, car c'est à partir de cette affaire que j'ai rattrapé la publication japonaise du manga. Ah, l'émotion...Mais bref, revenons à nos moutons, et donc à l'affaire. En elle-même, c'est une nouvelle affaire avec Sera Masumi, et une nouvelle affaire à un suspect. Cette affaire est en soi un peu classique, et c'est ce qu'on peut lui reprocher. Toutefois, l'affaire possède une résolution assez émouvante et touchante. De plus, au niveau de la trame, l'affaire comporte une scène amusante avec Conan, une petite piste sur la nature de la relation entre Sera et Conan, et une fin qui fait apparaître, cette fois en cher et en os, la fameuse « petite sœur de Sera de l'autre côté du domaine », qui a sans doute pour but de relancer l'intrigue ( et l'intérêt ) autour du personnage de Sera. c'est donc une bonne, bien qu'assez classique, affaire tramesque.

Tout comme l'affaire précédente, l'affaire du pont Ebisu ( files 879-881 ) avait elle aussi pour but de relancer une intrigue : la relation Heiji x Kazuha. Petit aparté : j'ai toujours trouvé ce couple très mignon, et assez différent du couple Shinichi x Ran. De plus, ils possèdent de nombreuses scènes marquantes : vraiment, la scène de la flèche du tome 28...Elle est géniale ! Bref, revenons à l'affaire en elle-même. L'affaire propose une collaboration entre Heiji et Conan assez différente de d'habitude, ce qui est déjà un plus. Ensuite, l'affaire se déroule à Osaka, ce qui rajoute un intérêt à cette affaire. Le mystère en lui-même est simple mais intrigant, et on se surprend à essayer de faire notre choix parmi les trois suspects. Enfin, l'affaire se conclut par une très bonne scène avec Heiji, ce qui va lancer un fil rouge pour toutes les affaires à venir où Kazuha et lui apparaîtront. Bref, une très bonne et très prometteuse affaire avec Heiji, que je classe également comme une affaire de romance.

L'affaire « Meurtre à l'aquarium » ( files 882-884 ) est une affaire de romance par excellente, puisqu'il s'agit d'un flash-back entre Shinichi et Ran, peu avant Tropical Land. l'affaire en elle-même est classique, mais l'affaire dispose d'un stratagème très intelligent et d'une file de résolution très impressionnante, où l'on se rend compte de tous les éléments qu'on avait à notre disposition et que l'on n'a pas remarqué. Mais si l'affaire est intéressante, c'est grâce à l'atout « Shinichi » : en effet, cela permet à l'auteur d'illustrer l'ampleur de ses dons de déduction, et nous prouve une fois de plus l'intelligence de Shinichi. De plus, le flash-back se termine sur une scène très mignonne entre Shinichi et Ran. La seule chose que je reprocherai, c'est le coup de téléphone final de Ran à Shinichi : je trouve personnellement peu pertinent qu'ils aient des contacts suite à l'arc de Londres, si ce n'est pas pour répondre à la déclaration de Shinichi ( ce qui sera sans doute le cas à la fin de l'affaire actuelle ). Mais je le répète, ce n'est que mon avis et cette affaire est, au final, une excellente affaire de romance. Et en même temps, vu le couple abordé, une affaire tramesque ( et après coup, je trouve que j'aurais aussi dû considérer l'affaire Ran [ Girl ] et Shinichi [ Boy] comme en étant également une affaire tramesque, puisqu'elle répond à des questions que l'on pouvait se poser, c'est-à-dire « comment Ran et Shinichi se sont rencontrés ? » ).

L'affaire suivante est l'affaire « Meurtre dans le vent » ( files 885-887 ). C'est une affaire que je trouve assez sympathique, notamment par l'utilisation de Conan dans la première file, de celle d'Haibara dans l'ensemble de l'affaire, et également par le stratagème de l'affaire, très simple et enfantin, mais dans le bon sens. Cela dit, j'ai beau aimer cette affaire que je trouve vraiment sympathique ( et puis, à l'époque, j'avais trouvé le coupable et le stratagème, donc ça fait plaisir ), mais les détracteurs des Détective Boys ne l'aimeront sans doute pas ( vu leur importance dans l'affaire ), et, de plus, l'affaire n'apporte techniquement rien, et c'est donc une affaire autre.

L'affaire de la tea party tendue ( titre qui fait maintenant penser à One Piece ), files 888-890, est une affaire qui prépare la fin de l'arc ( sans être pour autant une affaire introductrice ). Après une très bonne scène de début avec Kogoro ( et donc avec Eri ), Amuro arrive, et début de l'affaire. L'affaire est intéressante par son utilisation d'Amuro, même si j'ai personnellement été déçu par l'identité du coupable ( pour moi, il aurait fallu que ce soit une des deux autres ). L'affaire comporte des éléments très intrigants sur Bourbon, et a une fin très intéressante avec Bourbon, qui nous montre l'étendue de ses capacités de déduction. Au final, c'est donc une affaire tramesque très intéressante, qui prépare la fin de l'arc à venir.

L'affaire « Hors de mon Japon » ( files 891-893 ) est une affaire assez classique en elle-même, mais très intéressante grâce à de nombreux éléments. Tout d'abord, la victime est une amie de Jodie, ce qui je trouve est une très bonne idée, ne serait-ce que parce que ça fait plaisir de montrer qu'on peut être un agent du FBI et avoir des amis en dehors, donc c'est très plaisant. Ensuite, cela fait aussi plaisir de rappeler que Bourbon est aussi un détective privé ( quand même, depuis le tome 75, on ne l'avait plus vu ). Ensuite, l'astuce du meurtrier est assez bonne et pas si facile à trouver, même si le coupable est assez évident à trouver. De plus, les agents du FBI sont bien utilisés, ce qui est un nouvel atout. Quoi d'autre ? Eh bien, l'affaire nous fait voir le personnage de Bourbon sous une nouvelle dimension très intéressante. Enfin, l'affaire a une excellente fin ( même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit la file suivante qui conclut le tome 84 ). Au final, c'est donc une très sympathique affaire tramesque, et en même temps une affaire introductrice.

Et on arrive à la fameuse confrontation de l'arc de Bourbon, la véritable fin de l'arc de Bourbon : Scarlet Showdown. Elle a commencé à la file 894 et s'est arrêté à la file 898, qui en est l'épilogue. Soit une confrontation de cinq files, ce qui est assez court. C'est l'une des plus courtes avec Réunion contre l'organisation, qui faisait également 5 files, mais comme elle ne comportait pas d'épilogue, elle est techniquement plus longue que SS. Et la Nouvelle Élève ne compte pas. Non, même si c'est bien la fin de l'arc de Conan, la Nouvelle Élève n'est pas une confrontation, ce n'est parce qu'il y a les hommes en noirs que c'est une confrontation. Mais bref, revenons à Scarlet Showdown. Tout d'abord, cette confrontation est l'une des confrontations avec les meilleures fins de chapitres. Sérieusement, je me souviendrai toujours de la fin de la file 894. Ou même celle de la file 895. Ensuite, cette confrontation a confirmé certaines théories : Bourbon au PSB, Subaru Okiya deux personnes et Subaru=Akai, et surtout l'explication de sa survie. Et à ce propos, la preview du tome 85 ( donc dans le tome 84 ) de l'édition française était vraiment excellente. Pour en revenir à la confrontation en elle-même, je trouve la petite énigme de l'épilogue assez amusante et vraiment bonne. Cela dit, cette confrontation m'a plutôt déçu : après 2 excellentes premières files, je trouve la suite assez décevante...En fait, je pense que je préférais quand Amuro conservait le contrôle. Et justement, je trouve qu'il perd le contrôle assez facilement...Vraiment ? Juste parce qu'il n'enlève pas son masque tout de suite ? Et puis, tu as remarqué qu'il y avait les caméras et tu ne fais rien ? Vraiment ? Je citerai aussi la déception des hommes coincés dehors, j'espérais un peu plus. Ou même l'apparition d'Akai à la fin...D'où est-ce qu'il sort, au juste ? Et je pense que j'oublie des choses...Bref, cette confrontation m'a assez déçu. Cependant, je citerai aussi la fin de la file 897, et surtout celle de la file 898, qui introduit un nouvel homme en noir de très bonnes façon. Bref, une assez décevante mais pas vraiment mauvaise affaire tramesque, qui conclut l'arc de Bourbon.

Et maintenant, faisons le point grâce à un tableau récapitulatif. Ah non, on ne peut toujours pas...Donc on va faire comme la première fois.

Affaires « tramesques »

-Le pyromane jaune ( files 622-624 )

-Les avions en papier ( files 638-640 )

-Le curieux concours ( files 658-660 )

-Le rocher Ikkaku ( files 664-666 )

-Le braquage ( files 677-679 )

-Les T-shirts rouges ( files 700-704 )

-Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes ( files 743-752 )

\- Jeet Kune Do ( files 768-770 )

\- L'affaire Sawaguri ( files 771-774 )

-Le chat, le vase et le professeur ( files 775-777 )

-Ouest contre Est ( files 778-780 )

\- Le détective serveur ( files 793-795 )

-Le Nocturne des Détectives ( files 796-800 )

-Mousse, vapeur et fumée ( files 809-811 )

-L'affaire non-résolue de Yusaku Kudo ( files 812-814 )

-Les Détectives Boys en danger ( files 815-817 )

-Le Mystery Train ( files 818-824 )

-Un Coach très spécial ( files 825-827 )

-Le fruit de la semaine ( files 844-846 )

-Les souvenirs de Jodie ( files 850-852 )

-Meurtre pour un privé dans un bar ( files 853-855 )

-Les déductions problématiques ( files 856-858 )

-Jeet Kune Do contre Karaté ( files 859-861 )

-La femme rouge ( files 872-875 )

-Le romancier ( files 876-878 )

-Meurtre à l'aquarium ( files 882-884 )

-La tea party tendue ( files 888-890 )

-Hors de mon Japon ( files 891-893 )

\- Scarlet Showdown ( files 894-898 )

Affaires de romance

-L'homme au marteau ( files 625-627 )

-Les ailes d'Icare ( files 643-645 )

-Retour d'un célèbre amnésique ( files 646-652 )

\- Let It Be ( files 669-672 )

-Automne pour un Sakura ( files 687-689 )

-Quiproquo ( files 705-708 )

-La Malchance d'Eri ( files 709-711 )

-L'homme-tori ( files 716-718 )

-Le jour blanc ( files 725-727 )

-La VHS des souvenirs ( files 741-742 )

-Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes ( files 743-752 )

-Le premier amour de l'agent Chiba ( files 790-792 )

-Les frères Wataru ( files 804-808 )

-Jusqu'à la réunion des Sept ( files 847-849 )

-Les deux paris ( files 862-864 )

-Le pont Ebisu ( files 879-881 )

-Meurtre à l'aquarium ( files 882-884 )

Affaire « Heiji » et affaires « Kaito Kid »

-La téléportation ( files 631-634 )

-Les deux voies ( files 653-654 )

-Le tanuki de fer (files 674-676 )

-Le talisman conflictuel ( files 693-695 )

-La corne de Kirin ( files 712-715 )

-Kaito Kid et Ryoma ( files 731-733 )

-Le chien de la résidence Inubushi ( files 734-740 )

-Ouest contre Est ( files 778-780 )

-Baumkuchen ( files 781-786 )

-La sirène rouge ( files 828-830 )

-Meurtre en chambre apparemment close ( files 831-833 )

-Le manoir du vampire ( files 834-840 )

-Les deux paris ( files 862-864 )

-Le pont Ebisu ( files 879-881 )

Affaires introductrices

-La cicatrice ( files 667-669 )

-Le duo de choc ( files 680-681 )

-L'entrepôt hanté ( files 690-692 )

-Demain arrive… ( file 699 )

-Les ramens « si bons qu'on en mourrait » ( files 765-767 )

-Ouest contre Est ( files 778-780 )

-Les Détectives Boys en danger ( files 815-817 )

-Meurtre en chambre apparemment close ( files 831-833 )

-Jeet Kune Do contre Karaté ( files 859-861 )

-Hors de mon Japon ( files 891-893 )

Affaires dites « autres »

-Le café meurtrier ( files 628-630 )

-La dernière cigarette ( files 635-637 )

-La fausse amitié ( files 641-642 )

-Le sushi empoisonné ( files 655-657 )

-La sorcière de la route ( files 661-663 )

-Le mur rouge ( files 682-686 )

-La gothic lolita ( files 696-698 )

-Le kappa ( files 719-721 )

-Remake mortel aux sources chaudes ( files 722-724 )

-Air sur la corde de sol ( files 728-730 )

-252 ( files 753-755 )

-La morte-vivante ( files 756-758 )

-Le garçon qui criait « au loup ! » ( files 759-761 )

-Le gardien du temps ( files 762-764 )

-Kogoro le poli ( files 787-789 )

-Un couple à problèmes ( files 801-803 )

\- Livraison en chatimini ( files 841-843 )

-Le chat porte bonheur ( files 865-868 )

-Le badge rouge ( files 869-871 )

-Meurtre dans le vent ( files 885-887 )

Alors, quel bilan peut-on tirer de ce classement ? Tout d'abord, juste une remarque : selon mes critères, les affaires suivantes ( Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes ; Ouest contre Est ; Les Détectives Boys en danger ; Meurtre en chambre apparemment close ; Jeet Kune Do contre Karaté ; Les deux paris ; Le pont Ebisu ; Meurtre à l'aquarium ; Hors de mon Japon ) sont dans plusieurs catégories. C'est principalement le cas soit parce que ce sont également des affaires introductrices ou des affaires de romances.

Maintenant, passons à divers éléments significatifs. Sur les 80 affaires que j'ai comptées, on trouve 20 affaires autres contre 29 affaires tramesques, ce qui signifie qu'à première vue, l'arc de Bourbon ne contient pas autant d'affaires inutiles qu'on ne le dit. De plus, sur ces 20 affaires, 16 se situent avant le tome 78, donc avant le Mystery Train. Il me semble donc que la deuxième partie de l'arc serait plus intéressante que la première. Quant aux quatre affaires restantes, l'une est une très bonne affaire originale avec les Détectives Boys, une autre une affaire assez innovante de par sa structure, une autre une affaire à un suspect avec un stratagème intéressant, et enfin une affaire peu originale mais très sympathique. Donc même ces quatre affaires-là sont toutes très sympathiques, et on ne peut rien reprocher à Gosho à ce niveau-là après le tome 78.

Maintenant, analysons en détail le contenu des différentes catégories d'affaires :

-tout d'abord, cet arc a lancé, développé ou conclu énormément de romances. Rien que dans cet arc, il y a eu le Takagi x Sato, le Shiratori x Kobayashi, le Chiba x Naeko, le Shukichi x Yumi...Donc un arc très intéressant pour nos couples de policiers ! Le couple Shinichi x Ran possède quelques affaires intéressantes, comme par exemple l'affaire de l'homme-tori, « Meurtre à l'aquarium », ou même « Retour d'un célèbre amnésique », malgré son inutilité flagrante. On note même à la fin de l'arc une amorce du développement du Heiji x Kazuha, ce qui est très prometteur ( intrigue continuée dans l'arc de Rum ). Et n'oublions pas le Sonoko x Makoto, très bien utilisée dans l'affaire des deux paris ; le Kogoro x Eri, présent dans deux affaires au début de l'arc et qui disparaîtra dans la suite du manga avant l'affaire de l'enlèvement d'Eri Kisaki ; et surtout l'affaire du jour blanc, véritable mine d'or pour les fans de couples. Je pense véritablement que, à quelques petites exceptions près ( L'homme au marteau ), cet arc gère excellemment bien les affaires de romances. En comparaison, à l'exception du Takagi x Sato, les arcs précédents les géraient moins bien et y accordait moins d'intérêt. C'est pour moi l'un des meilleurs points de l'arc, et l'arc de Rum poursuivra dans cette voie.

-ensuite, l'arc contient un certain nombre d'affaires introductrices ( 10 ), mais est-ce que ces affaires pourraient être inutiles sinon ? Non ! Trois introduisent une confrontation, quatre une affaire avec Heiji, une avec Kid, et sur les trois restantes, deux introduisent deux excellentes affaires ( respectivement l'affaire « Let it Be » et l'affaire du mur rouge ), et l'ultime affaire introductrice, celle des ramens « si bons qu'on en mourrait » introduit une affaire de l'arc suivant, et en elle-même, l'affaire est une des rares affaires avec uniquement Kogoro et Conan ( je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas d'autres en tête ), ce qui est très sympathique. Donc je considère que l'arc a également très bien géré toutes ses affaires introductrices.

-au tour des affaires avec Heiji et Kaito Kid. L'arc en contient 14 ( sans compter le Mystery Train ). Parmi elles, on trouve 6 affaires avec Kaito Kid de qualités variables, et on retiendra notamment les affaires de la téléportation, la corne de Kirin,la sirène rouge et celle des deux paris. Quant aux affaires avec Heiji, c'est assez particulier...On a d'un côté une excellente affaire comme Baumkuchen, de l'autre des affaires que je trouve surestimées ou pas assez marquantes ( le chien de la résidence Inubushi et le manoir du vampire ), et d'un dernier côté, certaines des affaires avec Heiji les plus anodines du manga ( le talisman conflictuel, ouest contre Est, meurtre en chambre apparemment close, les deux voies )...Même si je retiens que l'affaire des deux voies présente Shinichi et Heiji aux inspecteurs Sato et Takagi, et que Ouest contre Est utilise habilement les différences de dialectes entre différents endroits du Japon. Quant à l'affaire du pont Ebisu, comme je l'ai dit, elle amorce très bien une avancée dans la relation Heiji x Kazuha. Au final, je trouve que l'arc de Bourbon contient un certain nombre d'affaires avec Heiji assez creuses, et que pour l'instant, avec seulement 4 ( voire 5 ) affaires, l'arc de Rum lui est bien supérieur.

Aparté sur les affaires avec Heiji: et je pense savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que cette affaire et les autres affaires avec Heiji ont et que les affaires précédentes avec Heiji depuis un bon moment, même des excellentes comme Bamkuchen ( tome 75 ), n'avaient pas ? Une ambiance. Ces trois affaires ont un style très arc de Conan, ce qui rappellent donc les toutes premières affaires avec Heiji. Et c'est un compliment. À l'exception du manoir du vampire, ça avait été perdu depuis un moment...Et aussi les couleurs. J'adore Bamkuchen, mais elle est vraiment blanche...On y trouve très peu de noir...Et c'est ce qui est revenu dans les affaires récentes.

Quant aux affaires avec Kid, elles amorcent un nouveau style dans les affaires le comportant, mais elles sont dans l'ensemble très bonne, ce qui fait de l'arc de Bourbon une mine d'affaires intéressantes, alors que, pour comparaison, il manque un peu dans l'arc de Rum.

On arrive aux deux types d'affaires les plus complexes à aborder : les affaires tramesques et les affaires autres. Pour ces deux cas, elles vont être séparées en deux parties : celles de l'arc de Bourbon-pré Mystery Train, et celles de l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery Train.

-commençons par les affaires autres. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'y en a finalement « que » 20, donc moins que le nombre d'affaires tramesques, et donc qu'à première vue, l'arc de Bourbon ne contient pas autant d'affaires inutiles qu'on ne le dit. Mais j'ai déjà abordé le cas des affaires autres de l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery Train, qui sont toutes très sympathiques. Comme je l'ai dit, il me semble que la deuxième partie de l'arc est plus intéressante que la première, et je peux donc passer à la première partie.

-passons donc aux affaires de l'arc de Bourbon-pré Mystery Train. Il y en a donc 16, et ce sont des affaires...Variées, que ce soit dans leur scénario ou dans leur place dans l'arc. En effet, cet arc a permis à Gosho de révolutionner les affaires autres. D'une part, l'arc contient de nombreuses affaires avec les Détectives Boys originales et innovantes, qui changent de la formule habituelle. Ensuite, l'arc contient de nombreuses affaires particulières dans la mesure où elles sont basées sur des personnages ou présentent une situation inhabituelle : l'affaire de la fausse amitié est centrée sur le personnage secondaire d'Azusa Enomoto, celle de la gothic lolita met en avant la relation Ran et Sonoko d'une façon très intéressante ( qui rappelle, étrangement, le film Lupin III VS DC ), l'affaire « Kogoro le poli » a un casting restreint, mais dans le bon sens ( Ran, Conan, les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato et...Un faux Kogoro, ce qui rappellera le tome 31 )...De plus, l'arc contient une excellente major case avec les policiers de Nagano, celle du mur rouge, qui introduit le charismatique personnage de Komei, l'affaire de la dernière cigarette, qui fait revenir le personnage de l'inspecteur Yuminaga, et une affaire très triste en tout début d'arc, celle du café meurtrier. Au final, l'arc ne contient véritablement que 7 affaires sans véritable intérêt ( le sushi empoisonné, la sorcière de la route, le kappa, un remake mortel aux sources chaudes, la morte-vivante, le gardien du temps, un couple à problèmes ). Et encore, même les deux dernières peuvent être attrayantes : la première a un aspect old school très sympathique, et un couple à problèmes, même si il utilise les Détectives Boys de façon trop classique, a un coupable intéressant. Cependant, ce qu'on peut regretter dans cet arc, c'est une certaine succession d'affaires autres ou à l'intérêt limité : trois dans le tome 63, trois relativement rapprochés aux tomes 69-70 ( car le jour blanc ne compte pas ), et encore 4 à la suite aux tomes 72-73. Cela dit, dans le premier et dans le dernier cas, on remarque que ces affaires plus anodines suivaient une affaire plus importante : Retour d'un célèbre amnésique dans le premier cas ( enfin, importante ), et le Disciple de Sherlock Holmes pour le dernier. Malgré ce défaut que l'on peut regretter, je pense qu'il faut quand même remercier Gosho pour ces affaires intéressantes avec les Détectives Boys et, plus généralement, à l'utilisation de ses affaires autres. Ainsi, en tout cas pour ma part, le premier défaut que l'on reproche à l'arc de Bourbon, son trop grand nombre d'affaires inutiles, est pour moi exagéré. En effet, pour moi, le vrai problème est ailleurs, et on y arrive...

-eh oui, parlons maintenant des affaires tramesques ! Commençons à nouveau par nous intéresser à la deuxième partie de l'arc.. En abordant le cas du Mystery Train, j'ai dit que l'affaire se terminait sur un redémarrage complet de l'arc de Bourbon, et que c'était pourquoi on distinguait souvent l'arc de Bourbon-pré Mystery train et l'arc de Bourbon-post Mystery train. En effet, cette affaire nous apprend plusieurs choses : Bourbon est Amuro Tooru, Subaru okiya semble être en réalité Shuichi Akai, qui justement est apparemment en vie, l'organisation croit Sherry morte...Et la quasi-totalité de ces points scénaristiques vont redéfinir l'arc de Bourbon. Et si ça a l'air d'être une bonne chose à priori, en fait non. En effet, jusqu'à très peu avant la fin de l'arc, cette partie de l'arc était considérée comme constituant l'arc Serakai. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bourbon n'est utilisé qu'au tout début et à la toute fin de cette partie de l'arc ! De fait, qu'est-ce qui constitue la trame pendant ce moment-là ? Une certaine Sera Masumi et l'intrigue autour de sa famille ! Alors regardons. Avant le Mystery Train, il y a eu 15 affaires tramesques ( le Mystery Train exclus ), et 11 après ( sans compter Scarlet Showdown, une confrontation ne comptant pas ). Et parmi ces 11 affaires, 5 comportent Bourbon ( 3 au début, 2 à la fin ) et une est un flash-back sur Shinichi et Ran, ce qui laisse...5 affaires centrées sur Sera Masumi et l'intrigue de la famille Serakai. Le problème est donc double ! D'une part, la nouvelle intrigue de Bourbon est mal utilisée et n'apparaît qu'au début et à la fin. D'autre part, il n'y a que 5 affaires sur l'intrigue qui semblait être l'intrigue principale de cette partie du manga. Le reste des affaires qui ont suivi le Mystery Train sont principalement des affaires avec Kid ou Heiji ou des affaires de romances ( il n'y a que 4 affaires autres et aucune affaire uniquement introductrice ). Ainsi, cela fait de cette deuxième partie de l'arc de Bourbon une partie technniquement meilleure que la première car moins longue et avec peu d'affaires autres, mais c'est dans le même temps une partie du manga qui assez mal géré sa trame, à cause à un Bourbon pas assez présent et une intrigue sur Sera Masumi à la fois trop envahissante ( à la place de Bourbon ) ; peu intéressante, mal distribuée et trop longue ( les affaires sont trop espacées et font durer le mystère pour finalement pas grand-chose, comme le prouvera l'arc de Rum ) ; et à la fois pas assez présente ( seulement 5 affaires ). Cette partie est donc un véritable paradoxe niveau trame.

-intéressons-nous maintenant à la première partie de l'arc c'est-à-dire l'arc de Bourbon-pré Mystery Train. Et là, c'est compliqué. Je l'ai dit, il y a eu 15 affaires tramesques avant le Mystery Train et 11 après, le Mystery Train et Scarlet Showdown exclus. Mais en quoi constituait la trame avant le Mystery Train, que beaucoup trouvent inintéressante ? Regardons. Après l'affaire qui introduit Bourbon et Subaru Okiya, nous avons une affaire qui l'introduit à Ran et Sonoko et qui nous le montre comme suspect potentiel pour Bourbon, une mini affaire avec les DB que je considère comme tramesque vu qu'elle nous donne des informations sur eux, puis une nouvelle affaire avec Subaru ( et un personnage du tome 45 ) qui exploite sa relation avec Ai, l'affaire du braquage qui introduit « Scar Akai » que j'aime particulièrement et qui utilise intelligemment Jodie, et enfin la première confrontation de l'arc, une confrontation intermédiaire, avec les agents du FBI, Subaru, Scar Akai et les hommes en noir : l'affaire des T-shirts rouges. Pourquoi ais-je été si précis ? Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi certaines personnes appellent, à tort, cette parie du manga l'arc Subaru. Car, en effet, tout tourne sur lui. Mais bref, retenez. Nous en sommes au tome 67, et la prochaine affaire tramesque est...Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes, tomes 71-72. Soit près de 4 tomes plus tard. Pourquoi une telle pause ? La « faute » à des affaires de romances, à une affaire avec Kid et une autre avec Heiji, et au « vide narratif », ou presque, du tome 69. Vous voyez le problème ? l'arc a commencé depuis le tome 60 et, pour l'instant, que savons-nous sur Bourbon ? Pas grand-chose...Excepté que c'est un « Sherlock Holmes » selon Gin. Et au bout de 12 tomes, n'avoir que ça, c'est peu...Et ce n'est pas forcément la faute aux affaires autres. Mais continuons. La trame semble redémarrer au chapitre 768 avec le début de l'affaire « Jeet Kune Do » et donc l'apparition de Sera Masumi. Le personnage semble intéressant ( ha ha ha ), c'est en fait une fille ( une bonne idée, je dois le reconnaître ), et son intrigue évolue vite : dès l'affaire suivante ( excellente par ailleurs ), on nous montre ses capacités et elle « rencontre » Shinichi par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. Dès l'affaire suivante, on la revoit, pour nous montrer qu'elle est louche, et dès l'affaire suivante, elle rencontre Heiji et les agents du FBI apprennent son existence ( enfin, pour James Black, ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'elle, mais bref ). Donc, cela fait 12 files que nous sommes centrés sur Sera Masumi, et on apprend des informations peu à peu. Tout semble aller bien ! Mais...Après l'affaire Bamkuchen dont elle est heureusement exclue, on passe à deux sympathiques affaires où elle est étonnamment absente, surtout pour la première ( sauf au début )...C'est une bonne chose, elle aurait été de trop, mais c'est étonnant...Et puis on passe au détective serveur, et à l'introduction d'Amuro Tooru, ce qui nous fait trois personnages intelligents et assez suspects dans l'entourage de Conan. Hum, ça me rappelle un certain Bourbon, ça...Et bing, dès l'affaire suivante, retour d'Amuro, de Sera et de Subaru, et re-bing, l'un des trois est Bourbon ! Et même si on peut regretter que cette affaire arrive trop tôt après l'affaire du détective serveur, ce qui rend l'identité de Bourbon assez prévisible malheureusement, on peut remercier de rendre ces trois personnages clairement important ( et c'est ce qui manque à l'arc de Rum ). Et puis après une affaire inutile avec les Détectives Boys, on a plusieurs affaires où ils sont chacun mis en avant ( comme l'illustrait très bien la preview du tome 77 par Kana ), avec respectivement une affaire super classe avec Takagi où Amuro joue un rôle assez particulier, une affaire où on exploite à nouveau la relation Subaru et Ai, une affaire où Yusaku Kudo joue un rôle intéressant et où on essaye de développer le mystère autour de Sera, mais surtout autour de Subaru, et enfin une excellente affaire avec les Détectives Boys qui introduit la confrontation à venir, et où Sera joue en rôle ( au passage, elle ne sert à rien dans l'enquête, elle n'est ici que pour voir la vidéo d'Haibara à la fin ). Et on arrive ensuite au Mystery Train. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été si précis dans ce déroulement, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'analyse que je vais donner maintenant. Faisons le point. Quelles sont les différentes intrigues de cette partie de l'arc niveau trames, l'affaire du curieux concours excepté et le disciple de Sherlock Holmes ? D'un côté l'intrigue Subaru ( le pyromane jaune, les avions en papier, le rocher Ikkaku, les T-shirts rouges, le Nocturne des Détectives, mousse, vapeur et fumée, l'affaire non-résolue de Yusaku Kudo, Les Détectives Boys en danger ), de l'autre la mini-intrigue Scar Akai ( le braquage, les T-shirts rouges ), ensuite l'intrigue de Bourbon en elle-même ( le pyromane jaune, les T-shirts rouges, le Nocturne des Détectives ), l'intrigue de Sera ( Jeet Kune Do, l'affaire Sawaguri, le chat, le vase et le professeur, Ouest contre Est, le Nocturne des Détectives, l'affaire non-résolue de Yusaku Kudo, Les Détectives Boys en danger ) et enfin l'intrigue d'Amuro ( Le détective serveur, Le Nocturne des Détectives, Les Détectives Boys en danger ). Donc on remarque que finalement, Bourbon n'est abordé frontalement que trois fois...Ce qui est assez peu pour son propre arc...Pour l'instant, on a plus parlé de Rum en moins de files dans l'arc suivant ! Ensuite, qu'il y a énormément d'intrigues...Même si elles se mélangent toutes, elles ont quand même beaucoup de points particuliers respectivement, nous donnant de la trame...Sans faire avancer la trame, vu que ce n'est pas sur les hommes en noirs. Par exemple, l'intrigue de Scar Akai est intéressante, mais après le tome 67, il disparaît jusqu'au Mystery Train. Enfin, on remarque que les intrigues des trois suspects sont très différentes : Amuro apparaît trop tard et n'a au final que trois rôles tramesques ( Les frères Wataru ne comptant pas ), ce qui le rend paradoxalement trop suspect, Sera a elle 7 affaires, mais au final, on en parle beaucoup au début, puis elle disparaît jusqu'au Nosturne des détectives, mais même ensuite, on n'apprend rien sur elle, il faudra attendre le Mystery Train pour ça, et quant à Subaru, il apparaît le plus tôt et a donc 8 affaires, mais alors qu'on le voit beaucoup entre les tomes 60 et 67, il disparaît pour revenir dans le Nocturne des Détectives, et on a en revanche des petites informations sur lui ensuite. Au final, il y a trop d'intrigues, mais surtout trop d'intrigues mélangées : on passe de Subaru à un peu de Scar Akai puis à du vide puis à Sera puis à petit vide puis à Amuro puis au Nocturne des Détectives puis à Sera et Subaru principalement...Bref, il y a trop d'intrigues. Au final, il faudrait presque découper l'arc en trois parties : 1) début jusqu'aux T-shirts rouges – 2) T-shirts rouges jusqu'au Mystery Train – 3 ) Mystery Train jusqu'à Scarlet Showdown. Mais même ainsi, ça ne marcherait pas...Car ainsi, la première partie serait peu intéressante mais bien équilibrée ( niveau trames ), la deuxième plus intéressante mais très mal équilibrée, et la troisième, voir plus haut. En fait, je pense qu'il aurait fallu que Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes arrive plus tôt, quitte à décaler la plupart des affaires actuellement entre les T-shirts rouges et Le disciple de Sherlock Holmes plus tard. Sera serait arrivé plus tôt et on aurait réparti quelques affaires actuellement entre les tomes 67 et 72, et Amuro serait aussi arrivé plus tôt. Le Nocturne des Détectives serait arrivé un peu après, puis même déroulement, puis le Mystery Train, et ensuite on laisse comme ça. Ainsi, l'arc aurait été plus équilibré, enfin selon moi.

Donc au final, que peut conclure de l'arc de Bourbon ?

Eh bien qu'au final,tout comme l'arc qui lui succédera, l'arc de Bourbon est un arc très complexe. Tout d'abord, il contient beaucoup trop d'intrigues. Beaucoup trop d'intrigues. Cela fait de cet arc un arc très complexe pour…Finalement pas grand-chose. Car avant le Mystery Train, l'intrigue de Sera marche car le personnage est bien utilisé, mais qu'est-ce qui est intéressant autour d'elle à part le personnage en elle-même ? Pas grand-chose...Et après le Mystery Train, l'intrigue durera beaucoup trop longtemps pour à nouveau pas grand-chose. Oui, « pas grand-chose » résume bien le personnage de Sera pour moi. Subaru est un bon personnage mais qu'on ne voit pas assez, et c'est pareil pour Amuro. Et même ces deux-là ne sont pas assez présents après le Mystery Train.

Quant aux affaires inutiles, le problème n'est pas leur nombre, mais leur répartition dans l'arc...Il y en a beaucoup plus avant le Mystery Train, et seulement dans certains tomes...

Cependant, cet arc est un très bon arc pour les différents couples, et cet arc excelle dans les affaires de romance, qui sont toutes extrêmement bien gérées ( notamment le Shinichi x Ran, le Takagi x Sato, le Shiratori x Kobayashi ), à l'exception peut-être du Heiji x Kazuha, il faudra attendre l'arc de Rum pour ça.

Quant aux affaires avec Heiji et Kid, les premières sont parfois excellentes mais très peu marquantes, et les affaires avec Kid sont toutes très bonnes ( ou presque ).

Donc, que peut-on conclure ? Que c'est un arc trop, beaucoup trop complexe, notamment à cause des éditeurs, car par exemple c'est eux qui ont créé Sera. Oui, ils ont fait des bonnes choses, comme Vermouth ou encore Eisuke ( oui, je défendrai toujours Eisuke ), mais Sera, par contre, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée...En fait, cet arc semble presque être une excellente préparation pour des intrigues secondaires ( notamment des affaires de romance ), mais pour la trame, il contient certes d'excellents personnages, mais la construction du scénario est un peu à revoir…

Toutefois, malgré ça, je défendrai cet arc ! Il a d'excellentes affaires de romances, il a inventé une flopée de personnages marquants, il a renouvellé certains types d'affaires, comme avec Kid ou avec les Détectives Boys, et a même amorcé les affaires paranormales avec Heiji vers la fin, bref, c'est un grand arc ! Mais je pense franchement que l'arc de Rum peut facilement le coubler là-dessus, et c'est pourquoi j'attends la fin de l'actuelle phase de l'arc et le début de la nouvelle, pour le retour de la trame, et donc de Wasaka Rumi ou de Kuroda, mais aussi de Subaru et de Amuro, qui sait !

* * *

Voilà la fin ce ce nouveau sujet ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Navré pour cette longue attente, du à un manque de temps et à la rentrée. Au moins j'aurais mis moins de trois mois ( ce qui est déjà beaucoup…).

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviewez si c'est le cas, et à la prochaine, j'espère dans moins longtemps !

Et le prochain sujet ne sera pas sur l'arc de Kir, non, j'arrête les arcs pour l'instant. Mais peut-être sur les films DC, si je vois le film 21 !


End file.
